


Scars

by Bobrancius



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Dorks in Love, Established Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Ibis/Opeli, Love, Nightmares, Opeli Isn't Paid Enough, Post-Book: Through the Moon (The Dragon Prince), Rayllum, Romance, serious injury, ttm spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobrancius/pseuds/Bobrancius
Summary: Lies and Dark Magic.  Love and commitment – mind, body, spirit.  Overcoming fears.  Taking risks.  Trusting.  Rayla and Callum work together to heal their scars left by the ending of TTM.Rayllum fluff, angst and humor.  Some heavier issues lightened with snuggles, cuddles and Callum getting embarrassed.  They do get help from the adults and their friends.  Although poor Opeli isn’t paid enough considering what Rayllum puts her through.This differs from some other TTM fics where Rayla is the one with all the issues and Callum is the steady, rational one.  I thought it only fair that Callum have some issues too and that Rayla gets a chance to help him.A happy ending, but it doesn’t come easily.More Summary in the notes to avoid TTM spoilers.!!! SPOILERS FOR THE ENDING OF THROUGH THE MOON  !!!*** Complete ***
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 64
Kudos: 102





	1. Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Rayla recently left at the end of TTM and Callum is back in Katolis itching to go find her, but Ezran and other convince him not to. Two months later, Rayla returns to Katolis to find Callum. But Rayla leaving has left them both with scars they’ll need to heal together. Luckily, they have friends to help.
> 
> I rated this T for the description of some of the injuries and some of the dream imagery might be too intense for younger readers. And some brief, clinical nudity.
> 
> This is my second fic, so any comments on what worked or didn’t work are appreciated.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Callum anxiously paced his room in the castle as evening light glowed golden through the open balcony doorway.

Three days ago, Rayla had left in the night. He’d woken – on his birthday, no less – to find her gone, leaving only a letter. After she’d promised they would go together. He’d been determined to follow her – he knew he could catch her if he flew. But Ez had convinced him to not leave him alone at the nexus. Ez had asked (begged) Callum to come back with him to Katolis first. 

Callum couldn’t abandon Ez by himself, so far from home. But now they were finally back and he needed to do something… _anything_. 

Rayla had been out there – alone – for three days!

He was worried sick about her… and he was angry and disappointed with her. She had _promised_. He knew she wanted to protect him… but she wouldn’t let _him_ protect _her_.

If… no… when he saw her again, he was going to give her a piece of his mind… right after he hugged her and kissed her and cried in relief that she wasn’t dead.

Love was way harder and more confusing than he’d ever imagined.

A knock on the door interrupted his pacing. “Enter,” he said after pausing to collect himself. 

The door swung open to reveal Ez with Opeli behind him, both looking concerned. 

“How are you doing?” Ez asked cautiously, stepping into the room. Opeli remained in the hall.

“Ez, I need to go find her,” Callum replied, resuming his nervous pacing.

Ez walked over to Callum, stopping him with a hand on Callum’s shoulder. “Callum, I’m worried about Rayla, but I don’t want to lose you too.”

“But she needs help,” Callum pleaded, waving his arms. “I can’t just do nothing!”

“I agree,” Ez said seriously. “That’s why I’ve been talking with Opeli.”

 _How is Opeli going to find Rayla?_ Callum thought.

“Prince Callum,” Opeli said as if on cue, gliding into the room. “King Ezran explained to me that Rayla did not see a dead Claudia or Viren at the Moon Nexus, leading her to believe they are still alive and a threat to us all. Is this a correct assessment?”

Why were they wasting time talking about this? “Yes, that’s why she said she left – to find Viren and ensure he won’t hurt anyone else,” Callum said. “ _That’s_ why I need to go help her,” Callum said, raising his voice. “She can’t fight them by herself.” Why did no one else see this?

“I completely agree with you,” Opeli said calmly. 

That was unexpected. 

“You do?” he asked incredulously, eyes widened in surprise.

“But I don’t think you should run off after her to help,” she said.

“Wait… what?” She seemed to both agree and disagree with him at the same time. “Why not?”

Opeli seemed to have expected this question. “You say her plan to run off to fight two dark mages by herself is foolish and dangerous,” Opeli said, standing formally with hands clasped in front of her. “You’re worried she’ll be injured or die, and no one would know. If she never returns, you’ll be left wondering forever what happened to her. Is this a reasonable summary of the situation?”

“Yes. I need to know if she’s alright,” he said. Opeli seemed to understand. Maybe she’d let him go find Rayla.

“But,” Opeli said, pausing for effect. “ _You_ are willing to run off to find _her_ so just you and Rayla, by yourselves, can fight two dark mages. Two dark mages who almost defeated whole armies. And dragons. Leaving King Ezran and I behind to worry that _you’ll_ die, always wondering what happened to _you_. Is this a correct assessment of your plan?”

Well… when Opeli put it that way - especially saying out loud - it didn’t sound like the most well thought out plan.

Callum looked from Opeli to Ez, who’s eyes were starting to drip tears towards the turned-down corners of his mouth. Callum hadn’t considered how running after Rayla would hurt Ez. He’d hated it when he’d left Ez alone to rule when they were taking Zym back to Xadia. He’d always told himself he needed to do it for the greater good. But now he was just being selfish. How could he abandon his brother, who had always been there for him, to chase after his girlfriend who had lied to his face and run away on a suicide mission.

“You’re right, my plan is stupid.” he sighed staring dejectedly at the floor. “I just wanted to help her.”

“Oh, we’re going to help her,” Opeli said reassuringly. “Together.”

“We are?” Callum looked up hopefully to see a sly smile forming on Opeli’s face.

“Yes, your highness,” Opeli said. “Since the battle at the Spire, I’ve been concerned that Claudia and her Sunfire staff are still unaccounted for. Before we left the Storm Spire, I talked with Janai and Ibis about recruiting a team of elves to join the humans to search for her before she could harm anyone else. Janai agrees there are plenty of Sunfire elves who would also like to avoid a repeat of what happened to their city. Ibis agrees the Skywing elves will aid us.” Opeli leaned toward him. “And I think we could find some Moonshadow assassins who’d love to avenge the deaths of their team.”

“And you did all this without telling anyone?” Callum asked.

Opeli looked a bit offended. “Of course not,” she said. “I didn’t want to bother you since you’d had a harrowing few weeks and you had more pressing concerns requiring your attention.”

“She means kissing Rayla,” Ez interjected, smiling. 

“There was other stuff too,” Callum replied indignantly. There must have been… he just couldn’t think of what it was.

Opeli rolled her eyes. “But to answer your question, I obtained King Ezran’s permission before I proceeded.” 

Ez nodded enthusiastically in agreement. “I said ‘please find Claudia’,” he said.

“So, I proceeded to implement a plan,” Opeli continued. “About the time you both left for the Moon Nexus, I convinced Queen Aanya to provide a small number of Duren soldiers to aid us in our search for Claudia. They should be here tomorrow to join our elite squad led by General Amaya, with Corvus helping with tracking.”

Callum was impressed, but he still had questions. “Are the Dragons going to allow bands of humans to wander around Xadia?” Callum asked.

“I’ve been working on that too, your highness,” Opeli said confidently. “Queen Zubeia has not only agreed to allow the humans into Xadia but a number of dragons have volunteered to aid in the search. One dragon volunteer in particular, Pyrrah, seems to have a person grudge against Claudia. When we inform them we believe Viren is still alive, even more of them might aid in the search.”

Callum now understood why Opeli was on the High Council and commander of the castle guards. He used to think she was just a pedantic bureaucrat, but she was truly skilled. And her plan was much better than his. “So, all these folks are going with me to look for Rayla?” Callum asked excitedly.

“No,” Opeli said firmly.

“But I can help!” He said, sounding more whiny than he wanted.

“Callum,” Opeli said looking at him like he was five, “we’ll have a number of sky mages with the group, all of whom are much more experienced in sky magic than yourself.”

She had a good point, but he still wanted to look for Rayla. “It sounds like a great plan, but how does it help Rayla?” Callum asked. “A big army will never find her.”

“I don’t expect them to find her,” Opeli said. Callum felt like he was playing chess against her and was about ten moves behind.

“But they should distract Viren,” she continued. “thereby making it easier for her to do whatever it is she’s planning. And if she runs into trouble, there will be friends to go to.”

“But putting together an army will take time,” Callum said, waving his arms. “She needs help now!” he said stepping towards her.

Opeli remained unperturbed by his histrionics. 

“Since we believe Viren is alive,” she continued, irritatingly calm, “I’ll speed the timetable and send Corvus with General Amaya and her squad plus the group from Duren to Xadia tomorrow to begin the search. General Amaya can rendezvous with Janai in Xadia to obtain another squad of Sunfire elves. They’ll start their search at the Storm Spire where they’ll add any Skywing elves and Dragons, then work out from there following any clues. If Viren’s out there, we’ll find him.”

She walked forward and put a hand firmly on his shoulder. “We need you to stay here to help King Ezran.” Opeli paused as Callum looked away. “And to be here if Rayla decides to return. We don’t want her running off again if she comes here and finds you gone.”

He hadn’t thought of that. What if he went looking for her, but then she ended up looking for him and they never found each other? And Ez definitely needed him here. 

Okay, he’d stay here, let Opeli try her plan, and wait… at least for a while. But he wouldn’t wait forever.

Callum sighed. “You’re right, as usual.” He turned to face her again. “Thank you sending troops to help her.”

Opeli didn’t seem to relax at his admission of defeat. “You can thank me by promising to not run off in the middle of the night without telling anyone. That you’ll talk to us before you do anything rash. That you’ll allow our team to help her.”

Callum didn’t answer immediately. Could he honestly say wouldn’t fly off after her? He already missed her smile… the sound of her voice teasing him. How long before he could no longer bear missing her?

“Please,” Ez said looking at him expectantly. 

But he couldn’t hurt Ez… not like Rayla had hurt him. 

He couldn’t stand for Ez to be as angry at him as he was at Rayla. 

He’d do this. For Ez.

“I promise,” he said.

\---------------------

Rayla slowly, cautiously, approached the castle in Katolis, quite visible in the nearly full moonlight.

She’d waited for the bright moon, needing its power to make her journey. Even with the moon almost full, fatigue settled on her limbs, making her slow…clumsy even.

The moon reminded her of the first time she was here. When she and the team were preparing to kill the king and the prince. 

At least this time the castle wasn’t on high alert. She’d scaled these rooftops and walls many times recently. She knew how to get to the room she wanted to find out if he was still here.

Even in her feeble state, she easily entered the castle and headed up, crossing the rooftops to quickly arrive at her destination. She rested, panting from the exertion, soaking in the moonlight. 

She hated how weak she’d become. Ignoring the pain, she watched the soft yellow light flicker in the balcony doorway of Callum’s room.

Good.

He was probably here. 

Which meant he was safe. 

Not encased in ice, like her nightmares. Nightmares that still haunted her whenever she tried to sleep. 

Sleep - almost not even worth trying.

She had given up hope her parents and Runaan were still alive. She’d accepted they were gone and ‘moved on’, like Callum had asked.

But Callum wasn’t gone and every day without him was torture. 

She’d convinced herself leaving him was for his own good. But that was when – like a fool – she still thought she could kill Viren. 

Viren had defeated her parents. He’d defeated her when she’d tried to protect Zym – until Bait rescued her. Even then, Viren had still almost won. She’d only managed to drag him off the Spire because he was busy killing Zym.

Now that he had Claudia and the Sunfire staff, Viren was even stronger and more dangerous. 

She’d never beat him. 

That was now painfully apparent.

She’d been an idiot – deluding herself, thinking she could win. That she was somehow faster, stronger, sneakier than her parents. That fighting Viren at the Spire had taught her a secret something that would give her an edge. She’d never thought too hard about what that something might be… or what she’d do when she found him. She hadn’t considered who’d protect Callum if Viren killed her.

She’d just acted… acted without thinking. 

Her humbling defeat at the hands of Viren and Claudia had shown just how deluded she’d been. 

Resting from her injuries had given her plenty of time to think. Particularly to think about why she’d left Callum. It was painful, but after a few days, she’d finally admitted to herself – she’d left because she was a _coward_. 

She could no longer deny it.

The worst Moonshadow elf humiliation.

Realizing this was the real reason she’d left Callum to find Viren. 

Weak and pathetic, she’d taken the easy way out. She’d kill Viren or – more likely – he’d kill her. But either way, she’d no longer have to be afraid. Afraid of losing Callum… like she’d lost everyone else she loved.

If she were dead, the fear would stop.

So, she chose a suicide mission.

The easy way… the coward’s way.

She’d throw herself off the Spire with Viren to save Zym, but that was different. She wasn’t running from her fear. She was saving Zym when there was no one else. It wasn’t suicide – it was sacrifice. She was proud, even as she was falling to her death.

But this time, as she hid from Viren and Claudia, cowering, waiting for them to find her and finish the job, she wasn’t proud. 

She was ashamed.

She’d sworn if she lived – unlikely as it seemed at the time – she’d never choose the coward’s path again. No matter how hard it was, she’d be brave and do the right thing.

She was an assassin, she’d reminded herself. Fear did not rule her. She should have proven that by staying with Callum and protecting him. Being brave and strong. Living with her fear and overcoming it, as an assassin should.

She wished she could go back and be with him, watch over him, stay by his side. But she’d thrown that away when she lied to him and left. 

And it was all for nothing. 

She’d failed to keep Viren from hurting anyone else, failed as an assassin. _Again_. She’d thrown away Callum’s love and stabbed him in the heart for nothing but more misery.

No, Callum would never take her back, not after what she’d done to him… not after what had happened to her.

But she could protect him from the shadows.

She’d worked it out. 

She wasn’t going to act recklessly like before. No. She’d spent the journey back to Katolis planning.

It was simple. She’d recover in Katolis – Viren wouldn’t look for her here. She’d get Soren to hide her, maybe in a shed or stables, until she was better. 

Then every night she’d watch over Callum. His guardian spirit – protecting him. Unseen and unappreciated. A thankless job. 

Perfect penance for her sin against Callum. 

And if necessary, she’d joyfully make the ultimate sacrifice for him.

No cowardice. No suicide. 

Only a willingness to protect Callum, regardless the cost to herself. Like she’d done with Zym.

 _It’s a good plan_ , she thought, although doubt still haunted her.

It would only work if she could convince him not to go look for her. He needed to stay here – safe in Katolis. No running around by himself looking for her. Exposing himself to danger.

To do that, she’d tell Callum she didn’t love him anymore. Say it was fun while it lasted, but they should stop kidding themselves. She’s an elf and he’s a human. They’re too different and it wasn’t working… it could never work.

Tell him she was going back to Silvergrove. Be with Ethari and her people. Eventually convince them to deghost her. Live there happily ever after.

But could she tell him all this without tears? Without her voice failing her, refusing to utter lies which would shred her heart? 

It seemed to be the only way but she loathed lying to him again. Lies had gotten her into this mess. It felt wrong to use them to get out of it.

She wished there were another other way to keep him safe, but there wasn’t. 

She’d be brave and follow the plan.

She’d warn him.

Viren was alive and with Claudia and she knew where they were. 

They were strong. She’d fought them and lost. He needed to be ready for them. 

She’d stay hidden when she warned him. If he saw her – what had happened to her – the look on his face would destroy her. Destroy his memories of her… leaving him only with vision of what she’d become.

She wouldn’t let that happen.

Let him keep fond memories of her.

Some of those memories popped into her head and she smiled, almost unconsciously. Memories of him. 

Soon, that would be all she have left.

She was tired. It was hard to keep her thoughts from wandering.

She shook her head to regain her focus. 

Follow. The. Plan.

If he hated her, he wouldn’t chase after her. Then she could stop worrying about him following her and ruining his life… or ending up entombed in ice. He’d never be in danger because of her. 

All she needed to do was stop him loving her.

That was alright. 

She didn’t deserve his love.

Enough stalling. Time to reconnoiter. Make sure this was still Callum’s room. Practice how best to hide while warning Callum.

She took a deep breath to calm herself, somehow more nervous now than when she was fighting Viren and Claudia.

She leapt across the rooftops, quietly landing on his balcony. She heard papers rustling and charcoal scratching – probably him sketching. At least it seemed he was still in the same room.

How should she do this? She couldn’t just hide in the shadows and say, _Hi Callum. How are you?_ She needed to hide from him, not scare him.

But part of her wanted to rush in, beg him to forgive her. To feel his arms around her, hands caressing her face and stroking her hair. To hear him say he still loved her.

Her eyes became blurry, wetness tracking down her cheek.

Even if that were possible – which it wasn’t – she shouldn’t do it. He deserved someone better than her. Someone who didn’t lie to him. Someone who didn’t leave him. Someone worthy of a prince. Someone she could never be now.

 _Stop the wishful thinking. Stay focused on the plan!_ she thought, reprimanding herself. 

She needed to be sure Callum was the one writing on the paper.

Stepping closer to the doorway, the crunch of a leaf beneath her left foot startled her. _Damn it!_ She’d forgotten her left eye didn’t see as well since the injury.

The scratching of charcoal stopped.

She stood perfectly still, hoping he’d ignore the sound and go back to sketching.

The chair scrapping the stone floor was loud in the evening silence. Footsteps approached.

No! She wasn’t ready to talk to him yet. 

She was still too weak. He’d see her… and loath her. She wasn’t ready for his look of horror and disappointment. She lacked the strength to not shatter when he screamed and sent her away. 

She’d come back tomorrow.

The full moon made her strong. 

She could warn him… and hide what she’d become.

She leapt back to the rooftop, heading for the forest. 

She didn’t rush.

Rushing was impossible with the tears in her eyes.

\---------------------

Callum stood at the railing of the balcony outside his room. The evening was still warm, a slight breeze ruffling his hair. He’d come out to watch the full moon rise over the castle. He’d never taken much interest in the moon before he’d met Rayla. Now, he watched the moon every night, hoping Rayla was watching it too and somehow, the moon would connect them… bring them back together.

He loved the time she’d been with him – shining bright, so warm and beautiful. But inevitably, like the moon, she left him. 

And he’d been powerless to stop it. 

He hoped, like the moon, she’d eventually return.

It had been the two hardest months of his life since she’d left him at the Moon Nexus. He’d kept his word to Ez and Opeli and stayed in Katolis. Ez was relieved to have his help, and sometimes just a hug from his big brother. They talked about many things – except Rayla. 

Ez reassured him if anyone could kick Viren’s butt, it was Amaya and Janai. But it had been almost two months since they’d left. And while they were following rumors about dark mages, they hadn’t heard anything about Rayla.

Callum hoped he’d done the right thing – staying in Katolis instead of looking for her. He could fly to her faster than the troops to march. What if she’d needed him and he wasn’t there?

Instead, he’d spent the time reading all the books he could find in the library about Xadia, elves, dragons and magic. A lot of it was wrong. He started writing his own book to set the record straight but the memories that brought back were still too fresh and painful. So, he sketched instead.

He sighed and went back to his desk. Tonight, he was sketching Rayla again. Trying to capture her smile, the way she raised one side of her mouth higher than the other. The lilac eyes, the pointy ears, the horns, the pale hair, her lips. The charcoal and paper never seemed to come close to capturing her beauty.

Drawing her made him miss her. He missed her smile and snarky remarks, her playful banter. But he still drew. He’d rather miss her than forget her.

Last night his heart had leapt when he’d heard something on his balcony. But when he’d looked, no one was there. Still, he kept checking the balcony doorway, hoping.

Tonight, he was so engrossed in the drawing it was a while before he remembered to check the balcony. Looking through the balcony doorway, open to the evening, he noticed a blurring of the stars, like air shimmering in the heat.

“Rayla?” he asked cautiously.

The blur moved slightly.

Callum stood and gingerly stepped towards the balcony, approaching the blur as if it were a skittish bird.

“Callum, stay there,” the blur said. “It’s me.” 

Callum froze. It sounded like Rayla… but slightly different. “Rayla, is that you?” he asked quietly.

“Yes,” she said, still a blur. 

A few moments passed silently. 

“I’ve come to warn you that Viren and Claudia are very much alive,” she said finally.

That wasn’t really news. She’d told him that before she left. “Rayla, did you actually _see_ them in person, or do you just _believe_ they’re still out there?”

“I know you don’t have any reason to trust me after what I did to you,” she said, her voice faltering. “But you need to listen to me now. I saw them. I fought them. They’re even more dangerous than before. Please, you have to believe me.” She sounded desperate.

“I believe you,” he said. He was trying to stay calm but his voice came out hesitant instead.

“Do you really?” She asked defensively. “Or are you humorin’ me because you think I’ve gone mad. Well, I’m not crazy!” 

“Rayla, I believe you.” He held up his hands in front of him, hoping to look accepting. “Please come inside. We can talk about it.”

Rayla was quiet for a few moments. 

_Maybe she’s thinking about leaving again_ , he thought frantically. 

Finally, she answered. “I can’t.”

“Why not? Is dark magic keeping you out?” There were old legends of creatures who couldn’t enter homes with an invitation, which he’d always thought were silly. But maybe it was real and caused by dark magic.

“No.” She sighed, sounding exhausted.

“Then what is it,” he asked as gently as he could.

Callum waited, heart pounding.

“Rayla?” he finally asked.

“I’m sorry Callum,” she said. “I’m goin’ back to Silvergrove to be with Ethari. I’ll get unghosted and live there. We don’t belong together.” Her words lacked conviction. Like she was reading from a script. Or trying to convince herself. 

“Why?”

“I… I don’t… love you anymore,” she answered tentatively.

 _Stop lying to me!_ he screamed in his head. He was tired of her trying to protect him but yelling would only scare her away. “I’m sorry you don’t love me anymore, because I still love you,” he said instead. “I can tell something’s wrong. I want to help.”

“I don’t _deserve_ your help,” Rayla snapped. 

Callum waited, unmoving. She continued. “I tried to fight them, Viren and Claudia, but I lost,” she admitted slowly. “You don’t deserve me. After what I’ve done to you, after what I’ve become… and it was all for nothin’.” There was a terrible despair in her voice.

She always worried too much about him. She needed to know he was worried about her. “Rayla, I admit I’m angry with you for leaving. But I haven’t stopped loving you.” 

He walked slowly to his table. “Look,” he said, picking up the sketch he was working on, holding it for her to see. “I still think of you every day. And dream of you every night. We can fix whatever happened. Together.”

The blur shook as choked sobs from the balcony tore at Callum’s heart.

“Please Rayla,” Callum pleaded. “Let me see you again.”

The blur slowly became more opaque in the darkness of the balcony, eventually revealing a silhouette, framed by the light of the full moon. It looked like Rayla… but something was off.

“There,” she said, resignation in her voice. “Now you can see me.”

Callum stepped carefully toward the balcony doorway. Rayla backed away at his approach. He stopped, fearing she’d leave again.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see the outline of her head… but the hair on her left side seemed too short. And her ear didn’t look right.

“Rayla, what happened?” he exclaimed moving towards her.

Rayla backed up again, raising her hands defensively and turning her face away.

Callum stepped back. “I’m sorry… I don’t mean to scare you. Just tell me what happened.”

Rayla lowered her hands, face still turned away. He waited, almost forgetting to breathe.

After a moment, she drew a deep breath, as if gathering her courage to speak. “About a month ago, I finally tracked them to a cave, northwest of the Spire,” she said quietly. “I thought it was my chance to end this. But Claudia still had the staff and Viren was very much alive. They were too powerful. When I realized I couldn’t win, I tried to escape. I had to warn everyone… tell you where they were, but the edge of one of Claudia’s firebolts hit me.”

Rayla stopped, taking a few breaths before continuing.

“I… I managed to get away, but I was hurt… bad. They chased me for over a day. They almost had me. I was too bad off to run any more. But they just left. I didn’t care why. I holed up for a few weeks until the full moon approached. It gave me enough strength to travel back here to warn you. That’s what happened.”

She started crying.

“I know you probably hate me,” she choked out. “Now that I’ve warned you, I’ll leave. I don’t ruin your life anymore.”

Her breaths came in gasps now. He reached out a hand towards her, but she recoiled.

“Rayla, I don’t hate you,” he said gently, pulling back his hand, “I love you. I don’t ever want you to leave. I’m just glad you’re alive.”

“You say that now,” she warned. “But you won’t love me after you see me.” 

“I promise I’ll love you no matter how you look. You’ll always be my Rayla. Come into the room… _please_.”

“No,” she said shaking her head. “I don’t want your last memory of me to be this. I want you to remember me like I was.”

“I don’t want this to be our last memory,” he pleaded. “I want to keep making memories with you.”

“How can you say that!” she yelled hoarsely. “I lied to you. I ran off on a stupid mission. You don’t deserve someone like me… especially now.” She wiped one eye before starting to turn away. “I should go.”

Callum felt the panic rising as she turned from him. He couldn’t let her leave again!

“Rayla, please!” he said desperately. “You think I won’t love you when I see you. Come inside, and if you’re right, then I promise I won’t ask you to stay. But if you’re wrong, I ask you stay, at least tonight, so I can be with you one last time… make one last memory.”

“I don’t know…” She was hugging herself, rocking gently back and forth.

He had to make her stay – even if he had to cause her pain. “You left me on my birthday,” he said pausing to let his pain sink in. “Please, Rayla, you owe me this at least.”

After a few moments, the rocking stopped and she dropped her arms. “Okay,” she said, sounding defeated. He started breathing again.

Callum walked back into the room and leaned against his desk, attempting to appear calm, waiting – not wanting to give her any reason to change her mind. 

Rayla, slowly, tentatively, entered the room and the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, I think Opeli is very smart and seriously badass. She’s not going to leave loose ends like Claudia and her staff running around. You mess with Opeli’s princes and you’re goin’ down… hard! And Amaya’s right there with her.
> 
> But I also see Opeli as compassionate and somewhat filling the mom role with Ezran and Callum since their mother died. But she’s also incredibly determined and a stickler for rules.
> 
> In short, she’s just what the broken kids needed.
> 
> Opeli has read LOTR. :)


	2. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla has returned from hunting Viren and Callum is about to find out what she’s been up to.
> 
> Why doesn’t she want him to see her? We’ll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself for some intense Rayllum hurt/comfort.
> 
> But it gets better.

Callum’s gasped as took in her injuries.

He was expecting cuts and bruises, but this was worse. So much worse.

Her left boot was charred at the top and the slacks above it partially burned away showing patches of pink, partially healed flesh in between the blackened remaining bits of fabric. Her left hand, arm and side were covered in burns and blisters at various stages of healing, some still weeping.

But her head looked the most painful. The hair on her left side was mostly gone and her left horn was black on one side instead of the usual dark purple. Her left ear was red and blistered with part of the tip completely gone. The left side of her face was missing part of the eyebrow and eyelashes, with the eyelid slightly swollen shut. Her cheek and neck were covered in red, angry blisters and raw flesh. Even the left side of her lips was burned and swollen.

She looked at him, lips trembling, eyes glistening with tears. “I told you that you wouldn’t love me anymore,” she cried before turning her head away. “I’m hideous.” 

Callum stepped forward and took her unburned hand in his. “You’re not hideous – you’re hurt. I see you...” He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. “And I still love you.” 

Still holding her hand in his, he gently cradled the right side of her face in his other hand. He lifted her head for her to look at him but she wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I forgive you for lying to me and leaving,” he said softly kissing her right check, tasting the salt mixed with dirt and ash. “I still love you.”

“No… no… no…,” she muttered almost too softly to hear.

He kissed her remaining eyebrow. “I know you don’t take care of yourself. Let me care for you. I know you deserve that, even if you don’t think so.” 

He ever so softly kissed her lips, her eyes snapping up to stare at him in shock. 

He backed away to look in those eyes. 

“I love you Rayla. And I always will,” he whispered.

He watched tears form in her eyes as she studied him. She was tense and fearful, like she thought he was playing a horrible joke on her – waiting to laugh and tell her he really didn’t love her.

Instead he gently kissed the tears on her cheek before returning to delicately kiss her lips again.

She pulled away from his kiss. “Oh, Callum,” she moaned.

He felt her slump as she scrunched her face, sobbing. 

He caught her under her right arm, supporting her trying to be gentle. He led her, still crying, to his chair at the desk. “Sit here,” he said. Rayla didn’t protest as she collapsed into the chair with a groan, exhaustion seeming to have caught up with her.

Callum knelt down next to her, still holding her one hand.

He wasn’t going to let her be in pain like this. He was going to care for her whether she liked it or not. 

“I obviously don’t hate you so you need to stay tonight,” he said. “Like you promised.”

Rayla nodded.

After a few moments, she stopped crying. “Callum… I’m sorry,” she said, breaths still hitching. 

“Rayla, it’s okay,” he said squeezing her hand reassuringly. “We’ll talk later. Right now, we need to fix you up.” 

He stood, still holding her hand. “I’ll fetch a doctor,” he said.

She tensed. “I don’t need a doctor,” she said. “I just need some clean bandages. I can take care of myself.”

As usual, she didn’t want help, didn’t want to appear weak. But he didn’t want to argue with her and scare her away. Bandages were a good start.

“Okay,” he said releasing her hand. “No doctor. Just bandages. And I’ll get you some food too.”

“Thank you,” she replied, relaxing.

Callum stepped to the door and opened it to find the usual guard.

“Please find Opeli,” he said, trying to sound casual. “Ask her to bring lots of bandages and salve here immediately. Then have the kitchen send up a light supper.”

The guard seemed confused by his unusual request. “Is everything alright, your highness?”

“Yeah… all good.” Callum was so bad at lying. “I’m… just… I need them for a still life drawing I’m working on… food and bandages!” He grinned hoping he looked convincing.

“Yes sir,” the guard said dubiously before he scurried off in the direction of Opeli’s rooms.

Callum returned to his desk to find Rayla slumped in the chair quietly weeping. He knelt down beside her unharmed side and took her hand again.

“It’s okay now,” he said patting her hand. “You’re safe. We’ll fix you up.”

Rayla looked up, tears streaking her cheek, searching his face. “How can you be so good to me? How can you still love me after what I did to you?”

He cupped her cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb. “Rayla, you’re too hard on yourself. No one’s perfect. We all make mistakes, believe things that aren’t true, and end up hurting people we love.”

She glanced away at his last statement.

Callum kissed her hand to reassure her. “I know you left because, in your own way, you love me and were trying to protect me. I disagree with what you did but not why you did it. I love you, which means I’ll always care about you. I want you to know I think your life is worth just as much as mine. That means I want you to be happy.”

Rayla closed her eyes and rested her head onto his hand before sighing heavily, almost a shudder. She sat silently, no longer crying.

“I’m sorry I left,” she said finally. “I was stupid to think I could defeat both of them by myself.”

Callum chuckled.

Rayla opened her eyes. “What’s funny about that?” she asked lifting her face from his hand, sounding hurt by his amusement.

“Nothing. It’s just that we really _do_ deserve each other,” he said still chuckling. “If it makes you feel better, I was minutes away from flying off to join you. Then we’d have been stupid together. Luckily, Opeli and Ez _aren’t_ stupid and talked me out of it.”

“I’m glad someone stopped at least one of us from being stupid,” she said with a smile. A smile that tamped down his despair, gave him hope she was going to be alright, that maybe she wouldn’t leave. 

“How did they get you to stay?” she asked.

“Well, Ez used his sad eyes _quite_ effectively,” Callum said, earning a chuckle from Rayla. “But they convinced me they had a better way to help you. I didn’t know it, but even at the Spire, Opeli was planning for Amaya to lead an elite squad to search for Claudia and her staff. When she heard you thought Viren was still alive too, she immediately sent them off to help you. Apparently, Janai and some Sunfire elves joined Amaya along a few dragons and Skywing elves.” 

He stroked her hair tenderly. “You don’t have to defeat Viren by yourself anymore.”

Rayla closed her eyes for a while, as she seemed to consider this news. 

“I wouldn’t want to be Viren or Claudia when Amaya catches them,” Rayla said chuckling.

Callum laughed. “Yeah, they should hope a dragon gets them first.”

A loud knock brought Callum back to his feet. “That’s probably Opeli with the bandages,” he said.

He opened the door just wide enough for himself to find Opeli with a basket full of bandages, salves, ointments, and towels.

“Thank you Opeli,” Callum said, reaching for the basket.

Opeli ignored his outstretched hands. “Art project my ass,” she said stepping past him into the room. “What did you do to yourself that you’re too embar –”

Opeli stopped as she noticed Rayla. 

“Rayla, sweetie, is that you?” she asked softly.

Rayla turned to look at Opeli. “Hi Opeli,” she said trying to muster a smile, as if nothing was amiss.

“Oh dear,” was all Opeli said.

Opeli abruptly handed Callum the basket. “Here, take this over to your bed.” Callum took the basket as he watched Opeli hustle over to Rayla.

“Rayla, sweetie,” Opeli said very calmly. “We’re going into the washroom and get you cleaned up. Do you think you can do that?” 

Rayla nodded.

Opeli turned to Callum. “Grab me a set of your night clothes and put them on your bed. Then I need you to leave so I can get her undressed.”

Rayla’s eyes widened in fear. “Please… no… I want Callum to stay.”

Opeli sighed. “Rayla dear, I don’t think Prince Callum should see you naked right now.”

“I promise I won’t look,” Callum added helpfully as Rayla looked pitifully at Opeli.

Opeli rolled her eyes. “Oh, alright. You can stay. But you need to remain on the balcony until I tell you to come in. And no peeking.”

Callum watched as Opeli tenderly helped Rayla stand and move to the washroom as he made his way to the balcony. He stood at the railing, watching the full moon, listening to the breeze and night birds… and the occasional cries and gasps from Rayla. 

She must be in so much pain. Yet she’d come back to warn them. 

He’d been so angry since she’d left. He’d replayed in his head how he’d tell her how much she’d hurt him. How much pain he’d felt every day she was gone. He’d wanted her to hurt too, to feel the pain he was feeling.

But seeing her injuries, watching her suffer, listening to her pitiful cries… it ripped the anger from him. She’d hurt herself terribly trying to protect him. She didn’t need more pain. She needed him to love her and care for her. Show her that she matters. That she needed to care about herself as much as she cared about others.

A knock on the door drew his attention back to the room.

“It’s probably the supper I ordered,” he called to Opeli.

“Can you please get it?” she replied. “But no peeking.”

“Okay,” Callum said, covering his face on the side towards the washroom with a hand as he walked to the door.

He opened the door to find an errand boy from the kitchen holding a tray filled with covered plates. “Your supper, sir,” the boy said politely.

Callum took the tray and thanked the boy, who ran off in the direction of the kitchens.

Callum backed into the room and closed the door with his foot. He was walking over to his desk to set down the tray before he remembered to not look at the washroom. 

She was standing with her back mostly to him, left arm raised, grimacing as Opeli dabbed some ointment on her side. She looked gaunt, thinner than he remembered. The pale, unburned skin seemed to outline where her armor had been. Her left side was turned enough towards him that he could see the burns under her arm, which had no armor. Burns, though not as bad, continued down her side to her hip, slightly around to her back and rear, and around the front a bit towards her stomach and breast.

It took only an instant for him to realize he was staring at her… and she was naked. 

She opened her eyes from the grimace and turned towards him.

His head snapped in the other direction as he turned his back to the washroom, walking sideways to finish putting the tray on the desk.

He put his hand against the side of his face to block any view of the washroom – and to hide his red face – before returning to the balcony.

“I put Rayla’s food on the desk,” he called to Opeli, trying not to sound guilty.

“You didn’t peek, did you?” Opeli asked.

“No… not really,” Callum stammered feeling guilty about lying. “Okay, I may have accidentally… totally not on purpose… maybe just a glimpse… looked in that direction for an instant to try not to trip putting the tray down. I didn’t see anything.”

He waited for Opeli’s scolding, but it never came. Instead he heard snickering from Opeli. And Rayla.

“Got an eyeful, did ya?” Rayla called teasingly, laughter in her voice. His face was red but her laugh warmed his heart.

“What! No!” Callum objected. “It wasn’t an eye full… more like an eye drop.” 

That brought sniggering from the washroom, but seemed to end the teasing.

It was mostly quiet again for a while, except for direction from Opeli for Rayla to stand this way or move that way and the occasional ‘owww’ and ‘ahhh’ from Rayla. Although sometimes, there were whispers too quiet for him to hear punctuated by a snicker or chuckle.

Opeli eventually grabbed the night clothes from the bed. 

“You can return to your room,” she called out a few moments later.

He entered the room at the same time Rayla did. They both stopped and looked at each other. His shirt fit her rather well, the long sleeves covering her arms, the left one held at a strange angle, probably due to the bandages on her elbow and hand. His pants weren’t quite long enough, and her ankles stuck out, but they fit well otherwise.

The whole left side of her head and neck, including her left eye, was covered in bandages. Part of the right side of her head also had bandages to keep everything secure. But underneath all that, there was a glimmer of a smile as she started towards him, limping slightly.

Callum ran to help steady her, holding her uninjured arm and guiding her towards the desk and the food.

“I washed and bandaged you as well as I could tonight,” Opeli said matter-of-factly, apparently addressing Rayla, although she was busy packing the basket and gathering the dirty towels. “Your clothes are a probably a lost cause. We’ll get you something else to wear tomorrow. We need to check the bandages and change them regularly or if they get dirty. You need to drink plenty of liquids, and I left the herbs for pain on the desk if you have trouble sleeping and require another dose. I recommend you eat some supper then go to bed. What you need now is rest.”

Opeli ordering people around sometimes irritated Callum, but right now he appreciated her taking charge and her non-nonsense approach.

“I don’t know how to thank you Opeli,” Rayla said, obviously trying not to cry. “You hardly know me, but you’ve been so kind to me.”

“Rayla,” Opeli said, looking up from her basket, “You can thank me by getting better so Callum will stop worrying about you. That’s all I’ve heard from him for the last two months.”

Rayla turned to Callum. “I’m sorry I made you worry about me.”

“I wasn’t that bad,” Callum said indignantly. “I talked about lots of other things too.”

“You two can make up later,” Opeli interrupted. “Right now, Rayla needs to eat while I get a room made up for her.” 

“A separate room for me?” Rayla asked, sounding distressed. “Can’t I stay here with Callum?”

“Young lady, it would be highly improper for you to spend the night in the prince’s bedroom.” Opeli replied.

“Opeli,” Callum interjected. “Just the fact we’re a thing is improper. She’s very sick. Someone should be with her, at least until she recovers a little. My bed is plenty big for both of us.” 

Opeli seemed to consider his argument. Time for his best Ezran eyes. “Please… I promise to be a gentleman.”

Opeli closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment, then sighed. “Sure. Why not?” she said slightly exasperated. “You two have been breaking all the rules for a while now. What’s one more?” she said, throwing her hands in the air.

Rayla seemed to relax but Opeli eyed Callum intently. 

“No hanky-panky,” Opeli said sternly, wagging a finger at him.

“Promise!” Callum replied quickly, his reply seeming to mollify Opeli.

Opeli took deep breath. “I’ll leave you two, now,” she said before turned to Callum. “Make sure she eats something, has plenty to drink, and gets some rest. I don’t want to wake King Ezran so I’ll wait until morning to tell him she’s back. She doesn’t need any more excitement right now.”

“Opeli, you’re a good friend,” Callum said smiling. “I’m sorry we caused you so much trouble. Thank you for saving her.”

“I just washed and bandaged her,” Opeli said dismissively.

“Well… yes… thank you for that. But I was talking about sending Amaya. Rayla said after she was hurt, Viren and Claudia almost caught her, but they left in a hurry before they could. I think Amaya and her team scared them off. It saved her life. So… thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Opeli said quietly with a head nod. Was she blushing? 

Opeli quickly regained her composure. “I’ll be back in the morning with fresh bandages and more food,” Opeli said heading for the door, arms full of basket and bag.

Callum ran and opened the door for her.

“Thank you, Callum,” Opeli said stepping into the hallway before turning to him. “Take care of her,” she whispered. “She needs you to be her friend.”

“I will,” Callum whispered back.

Callum closed the door and returned to the desk to sit with Rayla. She was eating what appeared to be a vegetable soup with her good hand, resting the other one in her lap.

Callum pulled up another chair and sat across from her. He couldn’t believe she was really here. He leaned his head on his hands, resting his elbows on the desk, watching her eat. She sometimes had trouble with soup leaking from the corner where her lips were burned, but the napkin soaked up any drips.

She was almost finished the bowl when she suddenly stopped mid-slurp and stared at him suspiciously. “What’s so funny,” she asked.

He hadn’t realized he was grinning like a love-struck fool. “Sorry… nothing’s funny. I’m only glad to see you,” he said sitting up straight in his chair. “How’s the soup” he asked, trying to change the subject.

“Delicious. But I haven’t eaten that much these past few weeks. I think that’s all I can handle right now.”

“Have another drink of water and we’ll put you to bed.”

“Yes Opeli,” Rayla said with a smirk before finishing off her glass.

Callum moved to hold her good arm while he helped her stand and move to the left side of the bed so her injured side wouldn’t be in the middle.

Callum pulled back the covers and Rayla slowly lowered herself onto the bed with her one arm. Then she turned to put her feet under to covers and lay on her back with her head on the pillow, closing her eyes and sighing. He gently pulled the covers up over her.

Callum climbed into the other side and moved to lay on his side facing her, resting his head on his arm. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine.” She replied, not bothering to open her eyes.

“Do you want anything? More herbs for pain?”

“No… I’m good.”

“Are you sure, because if there’s anything you need –”

“I have you Callum,” she said, turning her head to look at him. “You’re everything I need.”

He reached out and gently moved a loose piece of hair poking out from the bandage before softly stroking her cheek. “You know I love you,” he said quietly.

She raised her hand to touch his cheek. “I love you too.” She stroked his cheek as her lip started to quiver and a tear formed in her eye.

“I’m… I’m sorry I lied to you,” she said. “That was wrong and I’m so ashamed. Can you ever forgive me?” She looked away, seeming fearful of the answer.

“I’ve already forgiven you,” he said, taking her hand in his and kissing it.

She turned back to him. “Do you really still love me?” she asked.

“I love you unconditionally,” he said seriously. “No matter what you do, or don’t do. I always have, and always will. I want you to be happy.”

“Even though I’m not beautiful anymore?” she asked frowning.

Callum leaned forward to place a kiss on her unhurt cheek. “Rayla, every day you are more beautiful to me than the day before.”

“But Opeli said I’m going to have scars from this for the rest of my life,” she protested. “You’re a prince. You can’t end up with a disfigured girl like me.”

He leaned closer to her. 

“You’re always beautiful because,” he kissed her nose, “you’re caring and strong,” he kissed her ear, “and brave and loving.” He kissed her jaw. “I don’t care how you look on the outside. I… love… you.” 

He tenderly kissed her lips, careful to shift slightly away from the injured side.

Rayla returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around him, wincing briefly before pulling her injured arm away.

Callum leaned back, holding her hand with one of his, stoking her face with the other to wipe away the few tears running down her cheek. “My beautiful Rayla,” he whispered.

“That night I left,” she said starting to frown. “I kissed you goodbye while you were sleeping. I was so afraid it might be the last time I ever kiss you.” She looked at Callum sadly as she squeezed his hand. “I’m sorry I’m a bit of a mess.”

“We’re all a mess sometimes,” he said, smiling reassuringly.

Rayla laid back, closed her eyes and firmly gripped his hand. Callum continued caressing her face and the hair not covered by bandages. She sighed contentedly, a relaxed smile on her face.

“I’m glad you and Opeli got along,” he said after a few moments.

“Yeah,” she replied, opening her eyes and chuckling. “I really like her. I didn’t know she had such a sense of humor.”

“Me neither. I was surprised to hear you two giggling.” He paused wondering if he should ask, be curiosity got the better of him. 

“What was funny enough to get Opeli to giggle?” he asked.

Rayla snickered. “Opeli bet me that you’d end up peeking while I was naked. We laughed when she won.”

“Awww, come on,” he protested. “It was an accident.” 

“Suuuuure it was,” she teased, turning her head to look at him, eyebrow raised. “Did you like what you saw?” she asked with the best smirk she could manage.

Callum groaned. “It was just a quick glance… but yes… I liked what I saw,” he admitted.

Rayla smiled fondly at him, then rolled her head back to face forward, closing her eyes, a relaxed smile on her face. “You’re so cute… my dumb human,” she said slowly, sounding a bit groggy.

Gods, how he’d missed her teasing. He loved being her dumb human again.

He kissed her hand. “And you’re cute naked. But… I hated seeing you so badly hurt. I’m going to do whatever I can to stop you hurting… all your hurting.”

She sighed. “You loving me stops my hurt.” She paused to inhale deeply, eyes still closed. The pain medicine was probably making her drowsy. “You’re so good to me,” she breathed. “I hope one day I actually deserve you.”

Callum lightly brushed her forehead with his fingertips. “You’ve always deserved me,” he said quietly. “And I’ve always deserved you.”

“I think…” she said, breaking into a wide grin, “I’d like to… stay more than just one night… if that’s okay with you,” she said slowly, smirking even with her eyes closed.

He felt hope approaching – hope that she’d really stay this time – but he turned it away, unable to risk disappointment again. “I’m sure we can work something out… together” he said with a half-smile. 

“uhh huhhhhh… together… thaaa’s… gooood…” she mumbled. She was getting hard to understand.

“Rest now,” he whispered gently. “I’ll stay here with you. We can talk more in the morning.”

He received no reply but her face relaxed and her breathing slowed to a steady rhythm. 

Watched her for a long time, still stroking her hair and holding her hand. 

Her face was so calm, so beautiful. He watched her every breath, every movement, alert for something amiss. But she slept peacefully. Seemingly without a care.

This is what he’d always wanted for her – peace, knowing she was loved. Loved by him completely and unconditionally – with a sometimes-frightening intensity. 

Loving her like he did had left him vulnerable, and she’d hurt him. She didn’t mean to, but like kids who accidentally-on-purpose do something stupid, they still got hurt. 

They got hurt bad. 

It was going to take a long time to heal.

He continued holding her hand tightly even after she was obviously asleep. Part of him was afraid if he let go of her hand, she’d disappear again. He needed to stay here watching her breathing, feeling her warmth next to him – alive, real, not a dream like all the others that disappeared with the morning light.

Finally, his own fatigue overtook him and he laid back on his pillow, still holding her hand. He kicked off his boots still not releasing her hand. He was still wearing his day clothes but he wasn’t going to let go of her to get his sleep clothes. He’d slept in his day clothes with her plenty of times before – he’d do it again.

He’d told her that he dreamed of her every night since she’d left. 

That was true. 

What he didn’t tell her was it was usually the same nightmare. 

Finally destroying Viren.

Realizing his dark magic was powered by elven body parts. 

Finding Viren’s magic component jars, one in particular containing a head sunk in a liquid.

Turning the jar. 

Screaming when he saw it was _her_ head, dead eyes staring back at him. 

Accusing him. 

_Why didn’t you come find me?_ they pleaded. _Don’t you love me anymore?_

He'd wake up shaking, then curl himself into a ball and cry until he fell asleep again or until morning came. Over and over again for two months.

As he felt himself drifting off to sleep, he hoped her warmth beside him would keep that nightmare away.

And maybe… just maybe… if he woke up in the morning and she was still here, he could begin to heal his scars. 

The ones on the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this wasn’t too intense. 
> 
> But bad decisions can have serious consequences. 
> 
> Luckily, good friends can help you recover.


	3. Healing (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla’s back but she and Callum still have a long way to go to have the relationship they had before.
> 
> They each have some hurt that needs to heal.
> 
> But with a little help from their friends and love and commitment, they’ll make progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m late posting. The Thanksgiving holiday here in the states put me behind. Then I had to rework a few thematic things that weren’t making sense.
> 
> Remaining chapters should be on time (fingers crossed).
> 
> Looks like it might be 5 chapters instead of 4.

The problem with a perfect memory is that you remember all the bad stuff as well as all the good. Some people have said that writing a journal might help me almost forget, or at least stop thinking about, any memories I commit to paper. 

With pen in hand, I’m going to see if it actually works…

* * *

It’s hard to believe almost ten years have passed since Rayla left me at the Moon Nexus.

The weeks before that had been the happiest weeks of my life. I loved being with both Rayla and Ez. Like the first part of our mission to return Zym, but without all the fate-of-the-world and we-all-might-die stuff hanging over us. Plus, there were more snuggles and kisses. I loved every minute of it.

I didn’t realize Rayla wasn’t happy too until the Moon Nexus.

But I never thought she’d lie to me and leave.

It felt like she’d cut out my heart with her blades, leaving me empty inside.

At first, I was desperate to find her. 

However, the longer I waited the more I thought about her betrayal and the angrier I became. I started to question whether things could ever be the same again, even if she returned unharmed. How could I trust her? Would she keep lying to me? 

Part of the reason I kept my promise to not run off looking for her was because I was afraid of what I’d say when I found her. 

I’m ashamed to admit it now, but there were times then I wondered if maybe it was better if she never came back.

Then she returned.

I wanted to be so very angry with her. 

Tell her how much she’d hurt me. 

Make her feel guilty.

But when I saw her. 

So hurt. 

So afraid.

I realized I still loved her. More than ever.

She gave me back my heart and it was beating for her.

I was no longer empty inside.

Yes, I was still angry.

But I needed to help her.

So I pushed my anger and fear down deep, so deep I almost stopped feeling it. Out of the way. I’d deal with it later. 

Rayla need my help now.

So I helped her. 

What I didn’t understand then was how much help I would need.

~~~~~

My sleep the night of Rayla’s return wasn’t restful. Although I slept lying next to her, I awoke exhausted – physically and emotionally.

I remember that morning vividly. The disoriented panic upon waking. Bolting straight up in bed, heart pounding, _Rayla’s gone!_ screaming in my mind.

I turned my head slowly, cautiously, expecting to find an empty bed next to me.

Instead I saw her bandaged face, illuminated by late morning light

She didn’t leave!

My fear started slowly receding and I breathed, not realizing I’d stopped. I watched her chest rise and fall with each breath, proof she was alive. I found her hand and gripped it like a drowning man finding a float, reassuring myself she was real. 

My movement must have woken her because her eye fluttered.

“Mmmmm…” she breathed. “You alright?” she mumbled opening her eye.

 _Am I alright?_ I wondered.

My dream had felt so real – her leaving again in the middle of the night and me waking to find only a letter. The hurt, the anger, the worry. I definitely wasn’t alright.

But at least it wasn’t my usual nightmare. 

That was an improvement.

She was really here with me. I’d wished for this for so long, it didn’t seem real. I was afraid to believe. 

Afraid it was only a dream within a dream. 

Afraid I’d wake up again to find her gone.

However, a look at her bandaged face convinced me I shouldn’t bother her with my problems. She already had plenty of her own.

“Yeah. I’m fine,” I lied. “Just thought I heard something. Do you need more medicine for the pain?”

She’d woken twice during the night, moaning and crying out, mumbling words I couldn’t understand. I’d held her hand, stroked her face and called her name, trying to wake her. She’d finally opened her eye, wide with fear, before she recognized me and turned her head, burying her face in my shoulder, sobbing.

That’s when I realized she’d had problems sleeping too.

I’d patted her, whispering reassurances. Finally, she’d admitted she was in pain, so I’d given her another dose of the medicine Opeli left, which seemed to help her sleep. 

I suspected there was more pain than just the burns but didn’t ask – that could wait. Treat one pain at a time. And I didn’t want to say anything that might make her to change her mind and leave.

“No,” she replied. “It still hurts but I can manage when I’m awake.”

Typical Rayla, trying to be tough. If her arm were cut off, she’d try to convince me it was just a flesh wound.

She didn’t fully understand then that I was going to take care of her. Show her she was worth taking care of.

“I’ll get you more to drink,” I said, rising to retrieve the glass from my desk.

“I need to let some water out before I put anymore in,” she replied, sitting up in the bed.

I watched as she stiffly pulled back the covers, stood up and hobbled to the washroom. She didn’t look like she was in any condition to leave soon. I felt myself relax a bit.

“I’ll check on breakfast,” I called, heading to the door.

When I returned from sending the guard to let Opeli know I was awake, Rayla was sitting in the chair at the desk, munching on the leftover bread from the night before.

She stopped chewing as I approached. “Sowwy,” she mumbled, looking up at me guiltily, mouth full of bread. 

I felt a grin spread across my face as she smiled at me, melting the last of my anger like a warm spring sun melting lingering winter snows.

She swallowed before continuing. “I’m suddenly ravenous,” she said, thinking I needed an explanation.

I didn’t.

I stood motionless, entranced by her every move. I’d missed everything about her. Her beautiful hands with four fingers. Her silver-white hair. Her horns. Her lavender eyes. 

Unfortunately, my joy at seeing her was tinged with sadness as I watched her sometimes move awkwardly with the bandages.

But she was here. 

That was all that mattered.

I must have been standing and staring for a while because Rayla frowned up at me. 

“Are you sure you’re okay,” she asked.

I nodded. “I’m fine. Still waking up,” I said, pulling the chair to sit next to her and take her hand. “You don’t have to break your jaw on that stale bread. Breakfast should be here soon.” 

“It’s better than the stuff we got from the Banther Lodge,” she replied cheekily.

I chuckled, glad she felt well enough to tease me.

She stared at our joined hands, suddenly shy. “I’m sorry I kept waking you up last night,” she said. “You must be exhausted.”

I smiled. “Actually, it was the best night’s sleep I’ve had in a while.”

She returned my smile. “Me too.” 

I assumed the improvement was due to the pain medicine since I didn’t know about her dreams then.

Thoughts of what disturbed our sleep made us both pensive so we sat quietly for a few moments, holding hands and smiling, each of us afraid to disturb the moment.

“Ez will want to see you,” I said finally, pushing away thoughts of my nightmare. “Are you okay with that… with all the… you know…” I gestured at her bandages.

“Yeah,” she said fondly. “I’ve missed him too. The bandages hide the worst of it so he shouldn’t be too scared to see me.”

“He won’t be scared at all,” I replied. “The bandages make you look kinda badass.”

Rayla chuckled, then turned serious.

“I just hope I won’t scare him when the bandages come off,” she said frowning.

“You didn’t scare me and you won’t scare Ez either,” I said squeezing her hand. “He’s way tougher than either of us.”

She snorted. “You’re right,” she said with a lopsided grin. “And way smarter too. He wasn’t stupid enough to run off by himself.”

“That’s why he’s king,” I said. We both chuckled because it was true. It’s still true.

Though she was smiling, she seemed worried about her injuries. I didn’t want her to have any reason to leave. I wanted her to feel good about herself. And I desperately wanted to help her. 

Unfortunately, I was still young then, so I engaged my mouth before thinking.

“We could get Lujanne to create a moonstone illusion for you,” I stupidly suggested. “You know… if you’re worried about what other people think.”

Rayla didn’t say anything. 

She looked down, her smile disappeared into tight lips.

 _Idiot!_ I thought tensing. _Now she’s thinks she’s ugly. She’s going to leave!_

“But only if you want to,” I quickly added, fighting the rising panic, trying to salvage this. “It doesn’t matter to me.”

I held her hand, pulse pounding in my ears, waiting.

“No,” she finally replied. “I hurt you terribly and yet you still love me. Your love saved me.” 

She turned to look at me, determination radiating from her.

“I want to be reminded every day how much you love me. And how much I love you. No, I’ll wear my scars proudly.”

_She wasn’t leaving!_

I breathed a sigh of relief. 

Joy replaced the panic. 

I was giddy, unable to think straight.

I leaned in close, smiling. “Here’s another reminder of how much I love you,” I said before planting a kiss on her lips.

A knock on the door interrupted our tender moment.

Without waiting for a reply, Opeli swept into the room with our breakfast. Knowing her, she was reminding me that she was keeping tabs on us to make sure there wasn’t any hanky-panky going on.

“How are you feeling this morning, sweetie?” she asked Rayla.

“As good as can be expected, thanks to you,” Rayla replied.

Opeli smiled at her fondly. “It was my pleasure,” she said setting the tray on the desk. Here’s your breakfast. I brought plenty for you and Callum.” She grabbed the tray from the night before. “I’ll put this out in the hallway.”

I backed out of the way. I learned at a very young age that you don’t get in Opeli’s way when she’s working. I still don’t.

After returning the tray to the hallway, she fixed her gaze on me, tsking and shaking her head.

“Callum, did you sleep in those clothes?” Opeli asked.

You also don’t lie to Opeli. “Yes ma’am,” I admitted. “I was really tired and fell asleep.” 

Okay, you could lie a little, as long as it was believable.

She looked at me questioningly but seemed to accept that answer.

“You did have quite an evening,” she agreed. “But now it’s morning. Go wash up and put on some fresh clothes before you have breakfast.”

I grabbed some fresh clothes and headed for the washroom while Opeli sat in the chair next to Rayla, who was already digging into the food.

Not being able to see Rayla caught in my stomach a bit. I managed to avoid panicking by listening to Opeli talking with Rayla about her condition. Still, I quickly splashed some water on my face, combed my hair and changed into fresh clothes.

When I reentered the bedroom, Opeli was talking to Rayla like they were old friends.

“I’ll come back this evening to change your bandages,” Opeli was saying to Rayla. “Are you ready for your own room?”

“I don’t think so,” I said hurriedly.

Opeli seemed annoyed I had answered. “I was asking Rayla,” she said not turning to look at me.

“I know,” I continued, braving Opeli’s disapproval, “but she woke up last night and needed more of the pain medicine so I don’t think it’s good for her to be by herself just yet.” I rambled but I wasn’t going to let her out of my sight without a fight. This seemed like a good reason for her to stay with me.

“It’s true,” Rayla added. “Last night would have been rough without his help.” She could do Ezran eyes too – although not nearly as good as Ez.

Opeli looked back and forth between us, appraising us.

“Okay,” Opeli sighed, resigned. “I can see you’re not going to leave her side anyway, so we might as well let you be useful.” She glared at both of us. “But at some point, soon, she needs her own room.”

“Yes ma’am,” we replied in unison.

Opeli just shook her head.

“I will leave you to your breakfast,” Opeli said standing. “I’ve informed King Ezran that she is here. I will send him in to see her shortly since Rayla says it’s alright.”

Opeli paused as she opened the door. “After King Ezran visits, Rayla should rest again. And you too Prince Callum.” She studied me critically. “Preferably not in those clothes.”

We both nodded agreement as Opeli closed the door.

We were both starving so we simply sat and grinned at each other as we ate.

Rayla had apparently gotten her appetite back because she finished her food and cast an eye at mine. I gave her my remaining two jelly tarts which she was devouring when the special Ez door knock sounded.

“Come on in Ez,” I called.

The door opened slowly as Ez peered in through the widening opening, Bait in one hand.

“Making sure you’re both decent before I barge in,” Ez said grinning.

A large hand gripped the edge of the door as Soren’s head appeared above Ez’s.

“Hey guys,” Soren said. “Nothin’ going on that…”, he pointed emphatically to Ez, “…shouldn’t see, right?”

Typical Soren, his mind in the gutter.

“Soren,” Ez complained, “I’ve seen them kiss before.”

Thankfully, Ez still had some innocence, even if he was fascinated with bad words.

“Come on in guys,” Rayla said, a big smile on her face.

“Wow!” Ez exclaimed as they entered the room. “Opeli was right. There are a lot of bandages.” He paused to study her. “Does it hurt?” he asked frowning.

“Yeah,” Rayla admitted. “But Opeli has some medicine so I can sleep at night. I’m doin’ alright.”

Soren stood behind Ez wringing his hands and avoiding Rayla’s eyes.

“Are you okay Soren,” Rayla asked.

“No,” he replied.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Well…” Soren took a deep breath before answering. “I feel guilty that my family keeps hurting you. I’ve lost track of how many times my dad or sister has tried to kill you. This time it looks like they almost succeeded. I’m sorry my stupid family hurt you again.” The words spilled out in a nervous rush. His eyes studied the floor.

“Soren, we’re friends.” Rayla said. “It’s not your fault.” Soren looked at her hopefully. “You’re not responsible for what other people do.” This was good advice. She eventually learned to apply it to herself.

“Thanks,” Soren replied. 

“Can we hug you?” Ez asked.

“Not a real hug,” she replied, standing. “But I can kinda hug you on one side.”

“Yay! Rayla hugs,” Ez shouted running to her.

She stepped next to him and put her good arm around his shoulder, nuzzling his hair with her cheek. Ez had a way of making any situation better as Rayla’s easy smile attested.

Ez leaned into her, holding Bait. “I’ll be glad when I can give you a real hug,” he said.

“Me too,” she replied.

After a few moments, she released Ez, who moved away to make room for Soren.

Rayla held her arm out to him. “Your turn,” she said smiling.

Soren slid over next to her so Rayla could put her arm most of the way around him and lean into his shoulder. Soren’s size and armor made him harder to hug. But he needed Rayla hugs too.

“I’m glad you’re back,” Soren said. “I can’t wait to spar with you again when you’re better.”

“Ready for another whupping?” she joked.

“As if!” Soren replied. “All Callum’s done since you left is mope, so I’ve had extra time to practice.”

Rayla snickered.

“I did plenty of things beside mope,” I said defensively. _Had I really been that bad?_ I thought.

“I think Soren’s right on this one,” Ezran said nodding.

“Okay, okay. Maybe I was a downer.” I admitted. “But she’s still recovering and Opeli said she needs to rest. Visiting hours are over.”

“If you want to kiss her, just say so and we’ll leave,” Ez said grinning. Even back then, he was an expert at that irritating mix of annoying and innocent.

“Very funny,” I replied. “Now both of you, out. Don’t you have kingly duties to attend to?”

“We’re going,” Ez replied, heading for the door.

“We’ll visit you again soon,” Soren said, following Ez out the door.

“I missed them so much,” Rayla said absently, watching them close the door.

“They were worried about you,” I said.

“Sounds like they were worried about you too,” she replied, smirking.

“I wasn’t that bad,” I protested. 

“Yeaaaah…” she said skeptically.

I took her hand to change the subject. “Let’s get you back in bed so you can rest.” 

She protested briefly but all that food seemed to have made her sleepy. We were both quickly in bed, fast asleep.

~~~~~

We spent most of the day napping and resting. Opeli sent food so we didn’t have to leave the room.

When we weren’t resting, I told Rayla about everything that’d happened while she was gone. Ezran pranking Soren with liver pâté jelly tarts. Bait snatching food from an ambassador’s plate.

We laughed and joked and teased. But we danced around what neither of us was willing to talk about, preferring to enjoy the illusion that things were back the way they were.

Opeli returned after supper to change Rayla’s bandages, banishing me to the balcony again. Wanting to avoid embarrassing myself again, I didn’t move from one of the chairs where I sat sketching the evening sky. 

The sun had set and the moon was rising, still almost full. I basked in its glow, imagining that I too could draw strength from it. I silently thanked it for giving Rayla the strength to come back to me.

Eventually, Opeli called me back into the room. I noticed both Rayla’s eyes were unbandaged, which I took as a hopeful sign.

“She looks much better today,” Opeli said. “I talked with the court physician and she says Rayla needs to move all her joints even though it hurts. Otherwise, she might not get back full mobility when she’s healed.”

“Rayla,” Opeli said, “can you move your fingers for me?”

Rayla grimaced as her bandaged hand flexed slightly.

“It hurts her,” I said. “Shouldn’t she heal more first?”

Opeli looked at me like I was five. “Callum,” she said, “if she doesn’t do it, her scars will limit her for the rest of her life. She needs to work through the pain.”

I should have listened to Opeli and worked through the pain of my scars sooner. I could have saved myself a lot of hurt. But I didn’t.

“I can do it, Callum,” Rayla said, still flexing her hand. “This pain is nothin’ compared to bein’ crippled and not bein’ able to whup Soren.” She tried to smirk but it didn’t quite work when mixed with the grimace.

“That’s good Rayla,” Opeli encouraged. “Make sure you also move your elbow and your shoulder too. You don’t need to move them completely right away. Try to move them more and more each day.”

I sat quietly and watched Rayla move all her burned joints. It must have been painful, even for her, because beads of sweat appeared on her forehead.

Opeli seemed to have noticed this too. 

“That’s enough for now,” Opeli said. “I also recommend taking some walks to keep the rest of you limber. Do this a few times each day and you’ll be back to ‘whupping’ Soren again in no time.”

Rayla seemed relieved to stop. “Someone’s got to keep him from gettin’ too cocky,” she said smiling.

Opeli smiled. “Yes, they do,” she said standing. “Now, young lady, I need to find you a room of own.”

“Not yet!” I said plaintively. I was trying not to act like a five-year-old again but failing.

“Callum,” Opeli said patiently. “I need her to have her own room to avoid castle gossip. It’s going to be bad enough as it is. She doesn’t have to sleep in her room just yet but she at least needs to mess up the bedding to make it look like you two aren’t sleeping together. Can we please _try_ to maintain the pretense of propriety.”

I was impressed by Opeli’s deception on our behalf. I was only starting to understand how good she was at politics and how lucky Ez was to have her on his side.

“We can do that,” I said, relieved that Rayla could stay with me.

Rayla nodded in agreement seeming as relieved as I was.

“Thank you,” Opeli said before claiming duty called and bidding us goodbye.

After Opeli closed the door, Rayla took my hand and led me to the balcony.

She stood with one hand on the railing, eyes closed, a relaxed smile on her lips. I stood quietly holding her other hand, watching her bask in the moonlight, spellbound by her beauty, even with the bandages. She seemed to glow, like the moonlight was healing her, helping her stand taller and stronger. 

“Callum,” she said softly, opening her eyes to gaze at the moon. “I’ve been thinking about how I lied to you.” 

“It’s alright,” I said. “You don’t have to keep apologizing.”

“Thank you. But this isn’t an apology. It’s more important than that.”

I was intrigued. “Go on.”

“Remember how upset I was at you when you used Dark Magic, even though you were doing it for a good purpose.”

“Yes.” That had not been a fun time. She’d been so angry with me even though I was trying to save her and Pyrrah. I’d promised I’d never use Dark Magic again. And I hadn’t.

“Well, I think you have a right to be angry with me for lying to you. I lied to you when I left and I lied to you when I came back,” she said, still watching the moon. “I tried to fix my problems with lies. But I’ve changed. I finally realized that lies are like Dark Magic – seductive, promising a quick and easy fix for your problems. But they also require the sacrifice of something pure and magical – the truth.”

Talking about her lies threated to bring my anger and distrust to the surface. I wasn’t ready to think about it yet. Afraid I couldn’t control my hurt and would say something to push her away.

“I don’t think –”

“It’s true!” she said, cutting me off as she turned to face me. “Lies change you when you tell them. It’s not as obvious as the dark eyes and all, but it happens. Lies seem so easy and harmless. But like Dark Magic, they corrupt you from the inside. They corrupt everything they touch, even when done for the best reasons.”

Passion flared in her eyes as she held up her bandaged arm. “They marked me with burns,” she said, pointing to her bandages, “just like Dark Magic marked Claudia with white hair. They twist you into something you no longer recognize until finally they consume you… leaving nothing but a husk of lies.”

She turned back to the moon and paused for a moment. “I was like Claudia… trapped, sliding downward to my doom. So far gone, I even lied and told you I didn’t love you.”

She turned from the balcony taking both my hands in hers.

“But you still loved me,” she said, voice heavy with emotion. “I kept hurting you but you forgave me. You took my hand and pulled me to safety. You rescued me from myself. I _never_ want to go back to that dark place. That’s why I’ll never lie to you again.”

She sniffed and moved her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Dark Magic and lies. She was right – her lies had corrupted not only her but my trust in her. Was my trust in her as irredeemably lost as Claudia seemed to be? I hoped not.

“You saved me from my lies,” she continued, “just like you’re saving the world from Dark Magic. Showing there’s another way, a better way. A world without Dark Magic. A world without lies. I want that new world to start with us.” She looked at me expectantly.

She’d obviously thought about this a lot. This was my first glimpse that Rayla can be very philosophical when she stops running around long enough to think. She’s proven this in the last few months since her mobility’s been a bit limited.

I’d already decided that I’d never do Dark Magic again. I knew how much Rayla hated it. And how much it had hurt me. Rayla understood and trusted me to never use it again. We’d work to find another way.

However, I was having a hard time imagining a world without lies. But she was so enthusiastic, I wanted to help her.

“Sounds like a wonderful world,” I said. “How do we start?”

She seemed relieved I agreed with her. “You’re already doin’ great on the Dark Magic part, Mister Human Primal Mage,” she said with a grin. “As for the lies part, we start with both of us agreeing that we’ll never lie to each other again. _Ever_. No white lies. No little fibs. Only truth between us.”

Wow. I tried to hide the shock and fear from my face. She might not like me anymore if she knew all my secrets.

“That’s going to be a hard promise to keep. How will we keep birthday secrets?” I joked trying to avoid the subject.

“We just refuse to answer questions.” She was obviously ready for my question.

“Isn’t that lying?”

“No. It’s choosing to not put more corruption into the world.” And she was ready for that question too. Yep, she’d definitely had time to think.

She stood waiting for me as thoughts swirled in my head. 

I idly rubbed her hands with my thumbs, unsure what to say.

Rayla broke the silence.

“Callum, I promise… I’ll never lie to you again,” she said seriously, eyes pleading with me to believe her.

My hands stopped rubbing. 

The hurt had been growing, festering, for two months. Now it was back to the surface and it was raw. I wanted to ignore it and just bask in the relief of having her back with me where I could keep her safe.

But she’d seen my inside hurt and wanted to start fixing it – like I’d wanted to fix hers on the outside. I was glad she wanted to help me, but touching it was painful.

“I’d like to believe that Rayla,” I said. “I really would. But I’m still hurt and angry from the last time you lied to me.” My eyes were getting blurry. “I was so happy when we went to bed at the Moon Nexus. Then I woke up and you were gone!” I said, voice cracking. “You left me. Like my dad left me. Like my mom left me. Like Harrow left me.”

“That was the worst birthday of my life,” I muttered dejectedly, looking away.

“I know, I know…” she said soothingly, bringing one hand to my cheek. “I’m sorry. You trusted me and I broke your trust. But… I’ll earn your trust again… like I did when we took Zym home. I hope one day you’ll believe me.”

Her words cleansed my hurt with hope.

She turned my face towards her and held my eyes with hers. “I know it’ll take time for you to trust me,” she continued apologetically. “Maybe longer than before. But I’ll prove to you we can depend on each other. I won’t let you down. We can be a team again.”

She was trying to bandage my wound… if I’d let her. 

It wouldn’t hurt as much with her bandage. 

My recovery would not be quick, but it could happen. 

I smiled at her. “I’d very much like that,” I said tears in my eyes. “I think we make a great team.”

She smiled back. “The best!”

We stood quietly for a few moments, Rayla seemingly waiting for me.

“I supposed this is where I promise I’ll never lie to you,” I said tentatively.

“Only if you want to,” she said gently. “Even if you don’t, I still promise I’ll never lie to you.” Her eyes held no deceit, only determination. I decided to let my healing begin.

“I’m ready,” I said. “I promise I will never lie to you.” 

“Only truth.” She said.

“Only truth.” I echoed.

After a moment, we turned to look over the balcony and watch the evening, Rayla soaking in the moonlight.

I thought it would be good for me to try this ‘only truth’ thing.

“Promising to always tell the truth feels like I’m standing in front of you naked,” I said. “I’m scared you’ll see all my embarrassing bits and not like me.”

“I’m sure I’ll love your bits,” she said with a smirk and squeezing my hand. “If it helps, I’m scared too,” she said more seriously. “But I love you and trust you enough to show you who I really am.”

“Thank you,” I said.

I was glad she didn’t ask if I believed she’d stay. 

Because I didn’t want to refuse to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t resist a Holy Grail reference because I could hear Rayla saying it 😊 (It’s just a flesh wound). I also think she learns from her mistakes and can be very determined.
> 
> As you probably noticed, I’m trying something new by doing these remaining chapters in first person Callum POV. I wanted Callum to inject commentary from his older self into the events of the past. I was worried this story would be too dark and thought some foreshadowing of better times to come would help relieve some of the angst. Let me know if you think it’s working or if it’s just annoying. I’ve heard some people won’t read a first-person fic.
> 
> Also, let me know if you thought the Dark Magic/Lies analogy worked. I get these ideas and wonder if it only makes sense to my way-too-logical engineer brain.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for making it this far. Hope you enjoy and comments are always appreciated!


	4. Healing & Humor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the heavy chapters, I thought everyone deserved one with more fluff and humor. 
> 
> Their promise of Only Truth is already helping.   
> Opeli needs to leave them alone for a week. Easy, right?  
> Rayla starts feeling better so Callum is in for some embarrassment and good-natured Rayla teasing.   
> Some inuendo but still just (T) rating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting a day early!   
> I’m trying to make up for being late on the last chapter.  
> This one is shorter than the others but I hope it’s still entertaining.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for all the kudos and comments!

That evening, I stayed in the bed with Rayla, although this time I changed into night clothes.

It took me a while to fall asleep. I lay there, holding her hand, thinking about Dark Magic and lies. How we’d both had done something we swore we’d never do again.

I should have been relieved she said she’d never lie to me again. Only truth she’d promised. I wanted to believe her. But part of me was still afraid. Afraid she’d leave again. 

I wanted to trust her, but I didn’t know how.

Rayla woke me once in the middle of the night for a second dose of the pain herbs. Other than that, she slept peacefully throughout the night.

My sleep wasn’t so peaceful.

Maybe it was the guilt of not truly believing she’d stay. Maybe it was because I was no longer exhausted. Whatever the reason, the nightmare returned that night. Again, she left and Viren used her for spell components. 

I woke up in a sweat, shaking. I found her next to me and held her hand. That helped reassure me and I managed to fall back asleep. At least I was only having the dream once a night. That was progress, right?

We spent the next few days following a routine of eating, Rayla stretching her scars, taking walks around the castle, and ending the day with Opeli changing the bandages. Soren and Ezran visited when they weren’t busy, which wasn’t very often. But they never failed to cheer Rayla.

As promised, Opeli set up a separate room for Rayla. We messed it up appropriately, but Rayla still stayed in my room.

One evening, Rayla decided to try sleeping without the pain herbs.

I was in the throes of my usual nightmare when I was awakened by Rayla grabbing my arm and screaming. That’s when I realized I was screaming too.

We both bolted upright in the bed and turned to each other wide eyed as we sat gasping.

“Are you alright,” I managed to ask.

She hesitated before answering. “I had a nightmare,” she replied, looking away. 

“It’s okay,” I said. “They’re not real. You’re all right now.”

Rayla turned back to face me, looking distressed. I wondered why my reassurances weren’t working.

“Callum.” she continued. “I never told you about my nightmares.” She seemed like she was ashamed. “They’re why I left. Why I lied to you. But I promised you only truth. So, I’ll tell you about them now.”

I didn’t want to talk about nightmares. If she told me about hers, I’d have to tell her about mine. I was afraid that saying it out loud might make it more real. 

“Rayla, you don’t have to,” I offered.

“But I _want_ to. You deserve to know.” She took a deep breath, as if gathering her courage. “I see my parents and Runaan trapped in ice. Then Viren appears, pointin’ to another block of ice. You’re trapped in that ice. Viren’s gloating about how I’m goin’ to join you, addin’ to his collection. I try to fight but I’m not strong enough to free you. I wake up terrified that I’ve lost you forever.” Her voice started to crack and tears appeared.

I entwined my arm with hers and leaned my head against hers. The best hug I can manage.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know,” I said gently.

Rayla wiped her face with the back of her hand. “I’ve lost my parents, Runaan, and even Ethari. You’re all I had left. I couldn’t bear to lose you too.” 

She paused and sat more upright, more confident. “I know now that runnin’ off after him won’t make the nightmares go away. That’s _not_ the way to solve my problems. I’m stayin’ here with you, even with the nightmares. We’ll fix things… together.”

She lifted her face to lock eyes with me, a smirk appearing. “You’re stuck with me, my dumb human.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” I smiled back and kissed her forehead.

I realized I’d never felt as alone as she had. Even when she’d left, I still had people who cared about me. Her loneliness was breaking my heart. I wanted her to know that she _wasn’t_ alone. “You have Ez and Soren and Opeli too, you know.”

“Yeah, I know that _now_. But I can’t tease them as easily,” she said kissing my cheek.

We sat for a moment, reassured by each other’s presence. The world was less scary when we had each other.

“I’m sorry I scared you when I screamed,” Rayla said finally.

I wanted to agree with her. 

Tell her I screamed because she scared me. 

That would be the easy way. 

To keep my fears hidden.

And I was worried my nightmare would make her hurt even more.

But we’d promised only truth.

“Rayla,” I said, eyes on hers. “I wasn’t screaming because you scared me.”

She looked at me, questioning. 

I told her about my nightmare. Her head in a jar accusing me. How I’d failed her.

She sat quietly and listened. Her face drooped and a concerned frown appeared.

When I’d finished, she cupped my cheek with her hand and wiped away my tears with her thumb.

“Callum, I’m so very sorry,” she said. “What can I do to help?”

“Telling you about my nightmare helps.” I sniffed and wiped away the tears from the other eye with my free hand. “Somehow, it seems less scary now.”

“Mine feels less scary too, now that I’ve told you.”

Only Truth.

It was already healing us. It still does.

“We’ll beat these nightmares together.” I said squeezing her hand. “We _are_ a great team.” 

“The _best_ ,” she replied, her face lighting up. We’re still the best team ever. About to embark on what many say is the most difficult, but rewarding, adventure possible.

I smiled. She knew about my nightmare now. And she was okay. A wave of relief washed over me and a yawn snuck out.

Rayla chucked at my yawn. “We should get some sleep,” she said laying back onto the bed, as she yawned too.

“You _do_ need your rest,” I teased, laying back also.

She stretched out her arm to me. “Come snuggle me, my dumb human,” she said playfully.

I turned on my side and scooched down so I could lie next to her with my head on her shoulder and her good arm around me. 

I couldn’t decide where to put my arm. I couldn’t put it across her because of the bandages on the other side. I didn’t want to put it on her leg. And I definitely didn’t want to put it on her chest. I ended up putting it behind me.

She seemed to notice my awkwardness. “I’ll be glad when I’m better so we can cuddle like we used to,” she said.

“This is a bit weird.” I agreed.

“But it’s still nice feeling you against me.” She nuzzled her cheek against my hair. “I’ve missed that.”

“Me too.” I said, head resting on her arm. I could feel her arm pulse under my head. “Am I crushing your arm?” I asked lifting my head. 

“Yes. But I’m okay for a little longer. Then we can lie next to each other and hold hands.”

We snuggled, listening to each other breathing and the occasional contented sigh. My nightmare felt less terrifying.

Soon Rayla moved her arm and I rolled onto my back, taking her hand.

“I kinda like these pajamas of yours,” she said turning her head to smile at me. “I think I’ll keep ‘em.” Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

Two could play this game. I looked her up and down appraisingly. “They do look much better on you than on me.” I paused as if considering. “I agree. You should keep them.” 

This was the beginning of her stealing my clothes. Even though she always looks better in them than I do, I eventually started taking them back… while she was wearing them. It’s more fun that way. But that’s another story.

“I will,” she said with a self-satisfied grin. “Goodnight my dumb human.”

“Goodnight,” I said, kissing her.

After our kiss, she closed her eyes and sighed with a smile.

I watched her breathing peacefully as I drifted off to sleep.

I dared to hope maybe things would work out.

~~~~~

For the next few days, we continued our routine. Sharing our nightmares with each other seemed to have helped. I no longer had my nightmare and Rayla only had hers occasionally.

Rayla was healing quickly and I never left her side. I told myself it was because I wanted to be there if she needed me, although deep down, I knew it wasn’t true.

One night, Opeli called me back into the room after she finished changing Rayla’s bandages. 

“Callum,” she said. “Please come in so I can talk to both of you before I leave.”

I entered the room and took Rayla’s hand as she came out of the washroom. We looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders, both wondering what Opeli needed to tell us.

Opeli stood formally, hands clasped in front of her. “I want you both to know that King Ezran and I will be leaving in a few days for a weeklong diplomatic mission,” Opeli said. “I’m going to ask the court physician to take over changing Rayla’s bandages while I’m away.”

“Callum can do it,” Rayla said quickly. Opeli obviously didn’t to expect _that_ answer.

Rayla continued. “It’s been a week and you said I’m healing nicely. I know he can do it.”

Opeli narrowed her brow and frowned. “It’s not a question of skill. It’s a question of propriety.”

Rayla rolled her eyes. “He already knows what I look like naked,” she said, as if that should convince Opeli.

“It was just a quick look that one time,” I said defensively.

Opeli ignored me and concentrated on Rayla, crossing her arms, definitely not convinced. “That’s not the same as him placing his hands on your naked body to apply the salves and bandages.”

“What if he was naked too?” Rayla smirked. “Would that be better?” 

I knew she was just teasing Opeli but I still felt the blush creeping up my neck as my mind involuntarily pictured us naked together. I needed to think about something else. I started to count backwards from one hundred by seven. _100… 93… 87… wait… no… not 87. 86…_

“No, that would _not_ be better,” Opeli said emphatically.

Rayla crossed her arms as best she could. “I love Callum and would be glad to have his hands on my naked body,” she said staring defiantly at Opeli.

I felt my face glowing bright red as I lost track of the counting.

Opeli noticed me blushing. “Callum can’t do it. Look how embarrassed he is just talking about it,” Opeli said gesturing at me.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. “If Rayla wants me to, I can do it,” I said.

“Callum, it wouldn’t be proper,” Opeli said sharply.

I could have just agreed with Opeli and avoided my embarrassment. But Rayla trusted me. She wanted me to help her. So, I was going to help her. I tried logic.

“Would it be proper for a male physician?” I asked calmly.

“Of course,” Opeli replied. She looked suspicious, probably wondering where I was going with this.

“So, think of me as a physician’s apprentice,” I said. “Learning how to treat wounds and do bandages is a good skill to have.”

“You’re really reaching Callum,” Opeli said, not sounding convinced at all.

But I was on a roll. “Am I? Claudia’s still out there with that staff. And Viren too. What if there’s another battle. Having one more person able to help treat the wounded would be valuable, right?”

Rayla nodded in agreement, looking impressed by my argument.

“You have point,” Opeli admitted reluctantly. She seemed to be coming around. I thought I might actually convince her to allow this as long as she didn’t think hanky-panky was involved.

“I don’t understand why humans are such prudes about nudity,” Rayla interjected. “If we wanted to do stuff naked, we could do it anytime we want.”

Of course, she had to mention hanky-panky. Now my argument was doomed.

Rayla turned to smirk at me. “Although it is fun to watch Callum blush.”

“But we’re definitely _not_ doing stuff while naked,” I clarified, blushing again.

Opeli stood tapping her foot, studying us. In retrospect, I think my blushing and general discomfort convinced her that at least I wasn’t a hanky-panky risk.

After a moment, she shook her head. “Fine,” she sighed. “You two are going to give me grey hairs.”

I couldn’t believe Opeli agreed. She was so prim and proper. Apparently, all those years learning how to talk Opeli into things paid off. Or maybe she was just tired.

Opeli continued. “Callum, you _are_ fifteen. You’ll most likely be studying figure drawing soon in art anyway. Might as well start with your girlfriend.”

“Thank you for understanding,” I said. “I’ll be very professional.”

“Professional… riiiight,” Rayla said smirking. “I bet he’s still gonna blush like crazy.”

Opeli smiled knowingly at Rayla. “I’m not taking that bet.”

“Does no one have faith in me?” I protested.

“Be ready tomorrow evening for your instruction,” Opeli said heading for the door. “I’ll see you both then.”

I thought I heard Opeli mutter something about needing a big glass of wine as she closed the door behind her.

Once Opeli was gone, Rayla took both my hands in hers.

“Thank you for convincing Opeli,” she said softly. “I meant what I said, you know. About your hands. I’m committed to you. All of me. Nothin’ to hide. Remember how you said telling the truth is like standin’ naked in front of someone. I promised you only truth. I’m willin’ to actually stand naked in front of you to prove it.”

“I’ll try not to blush,” I replied. “But it’ll be hard.”

“I bet _it_ will,” she said smirking again. She must have been feeling better because she was teasing me more.

“You are _so_ evil,” I replied turning even redder.

“You’re just _so_ fun to tease,” she said, dropping one hand to poke my shoulder. “But I don’t get why humans are hung up on nudity. I mean you can tell what people look like naked even with clothes on. Like even in my clothes, you can see my build. And my hair here,” she pointed to her head, “is white, so my hair”, she moved her hand to point lower, “down here –”

“I GET IT!” I yelled, putting my hands on my ears and closing my eyes. “La la, la la, I’m not listening…”

Rayla laughed.

I’d missed her laughs. Even when they were at my expense. I opened my eyes and uncovered my ears to better hear her laugh. 

She clutched her stomach with her good hand, gasping for breath, the laughs rocking her whole body.

Finally, she wiped tears from her eyes, able to speak again. “I’m sorry Callum. It wasn’t that funny. It’s just been so long since I really laughed, it all kinda burst out.”

I took her hands again and leaned my forehead against hers. “Don’t apologize. I love your laugh.”

“I’m glad. I promise I won’t tease or embarrass you tomorrow. I know you can do this.” She leaned back to look me in the eye. “Remember that I love you.”

“I love you too,” I said.

“Although, I intend to see you naked one day too.” She stared at me with a daring grin.

She’d said she wouldn’t tease me tomorrow, so she was apparently making up for it tonight. I tried to not rise to her taunts. “Prepare to be disappointed, so don’t get your hopes up.”

“I don’t think _my hopes_ are what will be _up_ ,” she said, teasing me again.

She was still feeling feisty. More like her old self. I’d missed her so much. Even… especially… her teasing. I couldn’t help smiling.

I shook my head and sighed. “I’m never going to be able to say ‘up’ or ‘hard’ again without you teasing me, am I?”

“Nope,” she replied with a grin. “I’m goin’ to –” 

I cut her off with a gentle kiss. 

I looked forward to when her lips were fully healed. 

The way she kissed me back, I think she did too.

~~~~~

The next evening Opeli showed me how to remove the old bandages and salve then apply the new. She made me wait on the balcony until Rayla was undressed in the washroom.

I was nervous at first and averted my eyes as best I could. Alright, I may have looked at places that weren’t bandaged a few times. But once we got started, I was so busy listening to Opeli, concentrating on doing everything right, and making sure I wasn’t hurting Rayla that I didn’t even blush.

Seeing her injuries up close, I was glad they weren’t nearly as bad as they’d looked the night she came back. The places without blisters were still pretty red but didn’t look too awful. The areas that used to have blisters still needed more time, but at least the blisters were gone.

I was relieved she’d healed enough that changing the bandages didn’t cause her to cry out or even grimace. 

“Well done Callum,” Opeli said as I wrapped the last bandage. “You have the makings of a physician.”

“Artist, mage, prince. And now physician. I knew there was a reason I liked you,” Rayla said smirking.

“I am a great catch,” I shot back with a smile.

“Rayla, sweetie, you need to get dressed now,” Opeli said, ignoring our banter. “Callum, come with me so she can get her clothes on.”

I followed Opeli out into the bedroom.

“I’m leaving you with a week’s supply of bandages and salves,” Opeli said, gesturing to the basket. “Remember, if anything looks strange or if there’s an increase in pain, please, _please_ , see the court physician. She’ll know what to do.”

“Don’t worry about us,” Rayla said, pulling her shirt on as she entered the room. “Have fun on your trip with Ezran.”

“It’s not a trip,” Opeli replied seriously. “It’s a diplomatic mission, so I don’t expect there will be much ‘fun’.”

“But you have Ez with you,” I objected. “He’s always fun.”

“Yes. Yes, he is. You’re right, we’ll have fun.” Opeli admitted with a smile before fixing me with a stern look. “But I don’t want you two having too much fun while I’m gone. Remember… no hanky-panky.”

“I promise,” I said holding up a hand.

“You’re not the one I’m worried about,” Opeli said, turning to Rayla.

“I promise too,” Rayla said grinning. “No hanky-panky while you’re gone.”

Opeli seemed mollified by our promises and headed for the door. “Please, ask for help if you’re unsure about anything.” 

“We’ll be fine,” I assured her. 

“Okay. I’ll see you in a week,” she said as she closed the door.

I understood then how deeply Opeli cared. About Katolis in general, as she’d proven many times. But also about each of us. Ez. Me. And Rayla too.

We didn’t always agree with her, especially when she fussed over us. But it was nice to know someone worried about us.

~~~~~

We spent the next day walking around and picnicking in a garden. I’d kept busy enough to not think about changing Rayla’s bandages. Not thinking about how that evening, I’d be on my own.

Without Opeli to help me. 

But now it was time to change them and I was nervous again.

We decided to change her bandages in the main bedroom rather than in the small washroom, so at least I didn’t have to stand on the balcony. However, I did face away from her as she removed her clothes.

When she was done, I gathered the basket of bandages and turned around keeping my eyes firmly fixed on her eyes. Mostly. I may have glanced lower a few times. Thankfully, we’re now more than comfortable being naked around each other. But back then, I was still terrified and clueless.

Once I set the basket down and started working, I managed to avoid thinking about Rayla being a naked girl by completely concentrating on removing the bandages. Like when I concentrated on drawing.

We didn’t talk while I did this, which helped.

The old bandages were removed and I was kneeling to gently cleaning off the burns on her side when Rayla broke the silence.

“Do you really still think I’m pretty?” she asked quietly. “Or were you just saying that to make me happy?”

“I still think you’re pretty,” I said, still focusing on the cleaning. “In fact, I’m trying very hard right now to _not_ think about how pretty you are.”

Rayla chuckled. “How _hard_ are you trying?”

“You love embarrassing me, don’t you?” I said, still cleaning, ignoring her innuendo.

She didn’t answer my question. Instead, she grew quiet, almost shy.

“Are you sure?” she asked, frowning. “I’m not very curvy. And my chest isn’t very big and –”

“Rayla,” I said, stopping the cleaning to look up at her. “You are _so_ beautiful. My breath catches when I see you and my brain stops working.”

It’s funny to think that back then she thought her chest was too small. These days she’s complaining about how big it’s gotten.

Rayla smiled weakly. “But you had a crush on Claudia and her figure is much more feminine than mine.”

“She’s also a ruthless, murdering dark mage,” I explained, “so I don’t think her figure matters.”

“You’re not denying you liked her figure,” she said slumping slightly.

I put the gauze down and stood up. She looked at me questioningly as I gently ran a hand through her hair before cupping her cheek and capturing her eyes with mine.

“Rayla, when I like a girl, I don’t care about her _figure_. I like her for who she _is_. Different girls have different figures and they’re all beautiful. It’s like flowers are all different, but they’re all beautiful. I love you. I love your figure.” And I still do.

Rayla studied me for a moment, eyes tearing. “You’re so sweet. I’m very lucky to have you,” she said.

“Yes. Yes you are,” I said grinning. I was getting better at teasing her back.

“Dummy,” she said fondly, gently smacking me on the shoulder.

“A dummy who’s madly in the love with the most beautiful girl in all the world, human or elf.”

Rayla smiled shyly and I knelt down to get back to cleaning.

“Now if you don’t mind,” I said, feigning annoyance, “I need to stop thinking about how beautiful you are so I don’t make this any _harder_ than it already is.”

Rayla giggled, which egged me on.

“Don’t want Opeli to think we engaged in ‘ _hanky-panky_ ’,” I said in my best stern Opeli voice.

That brought a full laugh from her which warmed my heart. I still love her laugh. It’s the most beautiful sound in the world to me.

“I _love_ you,” Rayla said, ruffling my hair.

“I love you too, but you’re going to make me screw up if you mess with my hair.”

“I’ll stop for now,” she said removing her hand. “But be prepared for some serious hair messing later.”

“Thanks for the warning,” I replied smiling.

As I worked on her bandages, I realized I was happy. After being apart for two months, we’d been together for over a week. Eating together, sleeping together, living together.

My fear of her leaving was countered by her constant presence. It allowed me to think I was getting over my fear. That I was dealing with it. 

I was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I tried to keep the teasing and embarrassment on par for teenagers. It’s been a while, but I hope it was realistic and appropriate.
> 
> Still dropping hints as to what’s happening with Callum and Rayla’s when he’s writing this. Hopefully, that adds a bit of mystery.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for sticking with this so far. 
> 
> I think I’m ending up with 6 chapters. It started out so innocently. Just 2 chapters I said. Ha!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Comments are always appreciated!


	5. Healing (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We directly confront Callum’s scar from TTM.
> 
> It’s going to be a bit rough for him.
> 
> Warning: Might be too intense for those with serious anxiety issues!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting two days early!
> 
> Thanks to everyone for all the kudos and comments!  
> It’s great to know it’s working for you.

The week Opeli was gone, I got used to changing Rayla’s bandages, actually looking forward to the trust and intimacy it brought. 

I still thought she was beautiful, but I was able to appreciate her without blushing or stammering. Which was a huge improvement. She still tried to embarrass me, but I learned to handle it. The fact that I wasn’t naked made it a lot easier.

I was encouraged to see her injuries healing. Although the healing slowed down as the new moon approached. 

I never left her side the whole week as we picnicked and hiked, read books, ate meals, and slept together. I loved, _needed_ , to be with her. 

I could tell she was feeling better because she started doing handstands and cartwheels. Then she brought out her blades and practiced some movements. I told her not to overdo it but she told me she was fine. Just stretching and exercising like Opeli said. Said she was looking forward to getting back in shape and whupping Soren. Even now, she and Soren still have a friendly rivalry, although she’s in no condition to whup him at the moment.

We’d just finished breakfast, when Opeli came to see us the morning after she and Ez got back from their diplomatic mission.

“How was your mission,” I asked after she sat on one of the chairs.

“Frustrating as usual,” Opeli said. “We made some progress but changing minds doesn’t happen overnight. But like you said, King Ezran is fun, and the two of us had time to chat. How did you do as a physician?”

“He did great! Take a look.” Rayla said, walking to Opeli with her bandaged arm extended, proudly displaying my handiwork.

“So, I see,” Opeli said examining the bandages. “Well done Callum. I assume there wasn’t any hanky-panky.” She raised an eyebrow.

I couldn’t tell if she was teasing me or not.

“No ma’am,” I said seriously.

“He was a perfect gentleman,” Rayla added.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Opeli said. “However, the reason I’m here is not to verify your skills or your moral character but to tell you King Ezran would like to see you.”

“That sounds great,” I said excitedly. I’d missed seeing Ez. “Rayla and I can be there right after we get cleaned up.”

Opeli looked at me, appearing concerned. “I believe King Ezran would like to visit with just you, his older brother. King Ezran only has half an hour free.”

Opeli wanted me to be away from Rayla… for 30 minutes! 

“While you’re gone, I’ll keep Rayla company,” Opeli continued, obviously trying to reassure me. “I’ve asked for some tea and jelly tarts to be sent here for us while we chat. Woman to woman.”

I felt the panic rising, pulse pounding in my head, short quick breaths.

I must have frozen in place, staring at Opeli because Rayla put her hand on my shoulder.

“Callum, it’s okay,” Rayla said gently. “I’m not going anywhere. Ezran needs some time with his big brother. Just the two of you. I don’t want to keep you from him.”

Her touch calmed me enough to speak. “If you want me to visit Ez I’ll do it.” 

I took a few deep breaths to steel myself. I had been neglecting Ez. He needed my support. And time to be a kid, if only for a short while. It was only half an hour. I could to that for Ez. I felt guilty for not having spent more time with him. “I haven’t been a very good big brother lately,” I said frowning.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” Opeli said firmly. “You’ve been helping Rayla, and King Ezran’s been extremely busy. Now go enjoy your time together with your brother.” She waved a hand towards the door. “He’s waiting for you in his chambers.”

I took Rayla’s hand and squeezed it. “See you soon,” I said, trying to reassure myself.

“I can’t wait,” she replied, smiling before giving me a peck on the cheek.

I took a deep breath and headed out the door, Opeli watching me intently.

~~~~~

Walking down the hall, I fought the urge to turn and run back to my room to make sure Rayla was still there.

I told myself Rayla wouldn’t leave. 

But my heart was pounding and I was sweating even though I wasn’t walking fast. _Opeli’s there_ , I thought. _Opeli won’t let her leave_. I repeated this until I reach Ez’s quarters. 

It was still strange his room used to be our dad’s room. I realized I missed having our rooms together.

“King Ezran is expecting you,” one of the two guards at Ez’s chambers said, opening the door for me. 

“Callum!” Ez yelled when he saw me enter.

He ran, crashing into me with a body slam before wrapping me in a hug. I staggered back a step and hugged him. A few years later, I had to made him stop the body slams as he grew to be a lot bigger than me. But back then, it was still our thing. And it distracted me from worrying about Rayla.

“Hey Ez,” I said giving him a squeeze. “Heard you had a frustrating diplomatic mission.”

“Yea,” Ez replied, looking up at me with a frown. “Some people don’t believe Viren’s still alive or Claudia’s dangerous. And they still don’t like elves, even after we told them how they helped save everyone! I don’t understand it.”

“Me neither,” I agreed, ruffling his hair

Ez released his hug and stepped back looking serious. “No more politics. I have half an hour before my next official meeting.” His face brightened. “Will you play Go Fish with me?”

I was surprised he wanted to play a little kid card game. “Ez, we haven’t played that in years.”

“I know, but I don’t want to think too much. I’ve done a lot of that lately.” I could see the weight of the kingdom on his face. I’d do whatever he wanted.

“Go Fish it is,” I said smiling.

“Thanks,” he replied, grabbing a deck of cards from a drawer. “It’ll be fun!”

We sat on the floor like we used to and Ez dealt a few cards to each of us, setting the rest in a pile. We chatted about Opeli and some funny stories from their trip. Ez had always loved this game when we were younger and I could see him relaxing as we played.

However, I grew more anxious, constantly checking the time, each minute seeming to take forever. I told myself over and over that Rayla would be there when I returned. That she wouldn’t leave if Opeli’s with her. 

I kept trying to convince myself but my body wasn’t listening.

I wondered if Ez could hear my head pounding. I kept wiping my hands on my trousers so I wouldn’t get sweat on the cards. I was having trouble focusing.

“Callum?” Ez asked, waving a hand in my face. “Hello, hello. Anybody in there?” 

I blinked a few times and looked at him. “What?” I’d been lost in a daze when I was supposed to be helping Ez.

He looked at me intently. “I asked if you have any threes,” Ez said slowly and deliberately.

“Oh, sorry…” I checked my hand, thumbing through the cards looking for a three. “No threes. Go fish.”

“Worried about Rayla,” Ez asked evenly, pulling a card from the pile in the middle. 

He’s always been very perceptive.

He avoided looking directly at me, concentrating on the cards in his hand, waiting for me to answer.

I couldn’t deny I was distracted. At the time I didn’t fully understand my worry. It wasn’t something I could decide to do or not do. Whenever Rayla wasn’t with me, it just was. Irrational and uncontrollable. 

“Yeah,” I admitted, slightly relieved to admit it out loud.

“I worry about her too,” Ez said, concern in his voice. “But I also worry about you.”

His eyes bored into me, like he was reading my thoughts. 

“I’m fine,” I said dismissively, waving my free hand. “You have plenty of other things to worry about.”

Ez put his cards down, obviously not convinced. “You don’t seem fine,” he replied.

I sighed and put my cards down too. Usually, as the big brother, I was the one helping him. I was touched that now Ez wanted to help me. I couldn’t lie to him. And I did want to talk about my fear with someone other than Rayla.

“I’m worried Rayla will leave again,” I said, looking down. I was a bit ashamed admitting my fears to Ez. I was supposed to be the one shielding him from world’s ugly truths. The one who’s always strong and confident. The Big Brother.

Ez sat quietly for a moment. “Did she say she wanted to leave?” 

“No,” I replied looking up at him. “She said she wanted to stay.”

“But you don’t believe her.” It wasn’t a question.

Now I felt like a real schmuck. Ez and Rayla were good friends but here I was implying I thought she was a stinking liar. I needed to change the subject until I could figure this out myself. 

“I do… I guess. But I still worry some. I just need a little more time,” I said with a forced smile.

I picked up my cards, pretending to be fine. “So are we playing or not,” I asked with feigned enthusiasm.

Ez studied me for a moment, seeming uncertain about my response. After a moment, he picked up his cards too. “It’s your turn,” he said grinning.

I scanned my cards. “Got any _sevens_?” I asked.

“Go fish!” Ez exclaimed triumphantly.

I forced myself to focus on Ez and the game, acting like I was having fun, fighting the urge to constantly check the time.

Finally, the clock chimed. I hoped the relief on my face didn’t show.

“Sorry Callum,” Ez said standing. “I have to go to my next meeting.”

“You just want to stop because you’re winning,” I joked, grabbing the cards and rising also.

Ez looked at me with hands on his hips. “I’ll give you chance to beat me tomorrow.”

“I accept your challenge,” I said dramatically.

Ez pulled me into a hug. “I’ve missed you.”

“And I’ve missed you,” I said hugging Ez, angry with myself that I couldn’t wait to finish the hug so I could rush off to check on Rayla.

Ez broke the hug and headed out the door with me following him.

Once in the hall, Ez started towards the council chambers. “See you tomorrow!” he called, turning and waving.

I waved back with a smile. “Prepare to lose!” I called back, earning a laugh from Ez.

As soon as Ez turned away, my face fell and I dashed down the hallway towards my room. _Rayla’s still there… Rayla’s still there…_ I repeated to myself. 

The knowledge that Opeli was with her kept my panic under control.

Until I rounded a corner and saw Opeli walking towards me.

“You left Rayla!” I called, frantically rushing to meet her.

“Hello Callum,” Opeli replied calmly. “Rayla’s waiting for you. We had a lovely time.”

“When did you leave?” I asked breathlessly, trying to hide my shaking.

“Just a few moments ago.” She put a hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye. “Everything is fine Callum. Go see for yourself.” Apparently, I’d failed to hide my panic. Opeli didn’t seem surprised but I couldn’t think about that.

I did as Opeli suggested and ran the remaining distance to my bedroom.

I rushed past the guard to open the door, my head pounding, filled with visions of an empty room and a note lying on my desk. Her telling me goodbye… again. Confirming that her promises were once again only lies.

I stepped into the room and slammed the door closed behind me, quickly glancing around.

Rayla wasn’t in the bed or sitting at the desk!

I’d been right to worry – she was gone. 

I broke into a cold sweat. 

My vision narrowed, my heart pounded in my chest and my head felt like it would explode.

I desperately gasped for air.

I was about to collapse when Rayla stepped out of the washroom and saw me.

“Hey Callum,” she said smiling brightly. “That tea went right though me.”

She walked towards me, her expression changing to concern when I didn’t reply.

I stood frozen, unable to move or speak.

“Callum… are you okay?” she asked, stopping to take both my hands.

Relief broke over me. I cried, wracking, gasping sobs. 

I felt like a man at the gallows, pardoned just moments before his terrible fate.

Rayla stepped close and cradled my head on her good shoulder, patting my hair as my tears soaked her shirt. She was so composed, almost like she expected this.

“It’s okay,” she whispered. “I’m here. I’m not leaving you.”

I stood that way for a while, crying uncontrollably, Rayla patting me and whispering reassurances. I was glad at least one of us wasn’t an emotional wreck.

Eventually, I was able to lift my head and look at her.

“I… I’m sorry,” I said, wiping my wet cheeks. “When I got here… and you weren’t… I was so scared… and then you were here…” I stammered, the words coming out between hiccups.

“It’s okay,” she said, understanding in her eyes. “Come snuggle with me.”

She took my hand and lead me to the bed, turning me around so I could sit and take off my boots. She climbed into the bed at her usual spot and held up her arm, inviting me close.

I laid down on my side next to her, head resting on her shoulder as she wrapped her arm around me. She kissed the top of my head and stroked my shoulder. Feeling her next to me, her breathing, her scent, calmed me.

“Thank you,” I finally said.

“For what?” She asked into my hair.

“For staying with me.”

“I promised I’d stay.”

“And I believe you.” Which was true. 

But not the complete truth. 

Only Truth I reminded myself.

“But I can’t control this fear that you’ll leave,” I admitted. 

There. I’d told her. My weakness. My failure.

“I know,” she replied evenly. 

Her calm acceptance of my admission surprised me.

“We’re all worried about you,” she continued. “Ezran, Opeli. Even Soren.”

_Even Ez?_ I thought. Suddenly Opeli sending me to spend time with Ez didn’t seem so straight-forward.

“Wait. How do you all know?”

“Callum, you and I haven’t been apart for more then a few moments since I came back. Opeli noticed it first. Then during their trip Ezran admitted to Opeli that he missed spending time with just you.” 

I leaned back to look at her. “So, me spending time with Ez today was a test to see how bad I was,” I said sounding more accusatory than I wanted.

“Not a test,” Rayla replied. “Opeli said it was to help you get better. She wanted you to spend some time with Ezran so she talked to the court physician. She recommended starting off with just a short time apart. They didn’t want to make your fear worse.”

“So Ez is in on this.”

“Not really. He just misses you. He knows you’re afraid of me leaving. And that he can only be with you for a short time each day now for now, but that you’ll be getting better. That soon you’ll be able to spend time alone together like you used to.”

I paused, thinking about what this meant. “So… your woman-to-woman chat today was about me?”

“Yes, we did talk about you for some of it. Opeli explained her concerns and her plan to help make things better. The court physician told Opeli the way to get rid of a bad memory is replace it with a good memory, bit by bit. Like me and water. If I get in slowly, each step proving I won’t drown, then I can overcome my fear.”

“You’re going to learn to swim?” I asked, challenging her.

“If you can face your fear, then I can certainly face mine. Prepare for Tidebound Rayla!”

I chucked at the thought of Rayla inching slowly into the water. “That I want to see,” I said. 

I snuggled my head back into her shoulder. 

“So, what does Opeli have planned for me?” I asked cautiously.

“She wants you to do things without me every day, slowly increasing our time apart.”

This explained a lot. Why Opeli wasn’t surprised when I panicked in the hallway. How Ez guessed I was worried about Rayla. It all made sense. Opeli had this all figured out. Not that I was really surprised. When Opeli had a plan, resistance was futile.

“Ez told me we’re to hang out again tomorrow,” I said. “That’s part of the plan, right?”

“Yes. He’s so excited to spend time with you. Don’t be mad at him.”

“I’m not mad. It’s just strange that he’s helping to take care of me when he has all of his kingly duties to worry about.”

“He’s a good king. But he’s also a good brother.”

“The best,” I said. “I’m sorry I’ve worried everyone. I feel like such a failure.”

“Callum, it’s not your fault,” she said, kissing my forehead. “It was _my_ fault you got hurt. But you’re going to get better. And we’re all going to help you. Just like you all help me.” She smiled at me in encouragement.

“I’m lucky to have so many people who care about me.” I took a deep breath, feeling calmer. But I also felt bad to be such a bother to everyone.

“Hopefully, you and Opeli didn’t spend the whole time talking about my issues,” I said.

“No, we did not, thank you for asking,” she said smirking. “The tea was delightful and the jelly tarts were delicious.”

I snorted at her reply as she paused for dramatic effect. “And when I’m better, Opeli wants me to train with Soren to be a Crown Guard.”

The shocked look on my face was obviously what she’d been hoping for, judging by her satisfied smile.

“Seriously?” I managed to get out. “She wants you to join the Crown Guard! That’s amazing! You’d be awesome! But do you want to do that?”

“Well, I wasn’t sure at first,” she said teasingly, “but then Opeli said I’d be assigned to guard a certain troublesome prince who needs special protection. How could I refuse such a challenge?”

“Ez isn’t that much trouble,” I joked.

“Says the troublemaker prince himself,” Rayla said poking me in the ribs. 

Her pokes tickled and I laughed. I needed to laugh after my emotional whipsawing.

And I realized they were right. 

Like Rayla and her scars, I needed to stretch myself. It would hurt, but it was the only way to fully heal.

I poked her ribs too as our cuddle devolved into a ticklefest.

~~~~~

For the next few days, Opeli visited Rayla for thirty minutes while I spent time with Ez. Knowing Opeli was with her helped. The nightmares were gone but I was still anxious when we were apart.

Even though it was hard to leave her, I wasn’t as panicked as the first time and was able to mostly enjoy my time with Ez. And Ez seemed to enjoy our time together even when I finally beat him at Go Fish.

I was relaxed enough to manage to walk back to my room instead of running when I found Opeli waiting for me. She and Rayla were standing and talking but turned when I entered.

“Callum, I have some exciting news for you,” Opeli said smiling. She seemed pretty excited, at least for her. Almost like a kid who can’t wait for you to open their gift. “Ibis will be coming here to train you in Sky magic!” 

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. I hadn’t thought much about magic since Rayla left. While she was gone, I was too distracted worrying about her. Once she came back, I was completely focused on helping her get better. Plus, I didn’t want to leave Ez to study at the Storm Spire. 

But if Ibis were coming here, I could do magic and still be with Ez and Rayla. This was something so wonderful I hadn’t dared hope for it.

“How… when…” I stammered, too excited to even form whole sentences.

Opeli seemed to expect my reaction. “As for the how, Zubeia has reinstated the Dragon Guard so Ibis is not longer required to remain at the Storm Spire. I asked if he would come here to train you while you continue to support King Ezran and he enthusiastically agreed. As for the when, he should be here tomorrow. You must have made quite an impression on him.”

“Callum, that’s wonderful!” Rayla exclaimed, crossing the room to give me a quick hug.

“I also hope you’ll enjoy the company of another elf here in Katolis,” Opeli said, addressing Rayla.

“It will be nice to not be the only one,” Rayla admitted.

“Wow,” I said. “I can hardly believe it. Training with Ibis.” It was a dream come true. To feel the wonder of magic. Magic was such a part of me that this felt like breathing again when you hadn’t realized you were holding your breath.

“Thank you Opeli,” I said. “This means so much to me. I can’t believe you got him to agree.”

“I may have suggested that the first human mage in millennia would go down in history before asking who he’d recommend to tutor you.” Opeli momentarily seemed quite pleased with herself.

But she quickly returned to her usual staid self.

“While you’re training with Ibis,” Opeli said, “I suggest that Rayla trains with Soren – gently at first until she’s fully healed. It will help her recover her strength and flexibility as well as prepare her to be a Crown Guard.”

“Do you think you’re ready for Soren,” I ask Rayla. “You’re still recovering and he’s tough. Believe me, I know.”

“Pffff,” Rayla said waving one hand dismissively. “I can take him one handed.”

“I’m sure you can sweetie,” Opeli said. “One more thing. I would like you both to join me for regular meals with King Ezran and Soren now that Rayla is feeling better.”

“We’d love to,” Rayla replied, exchanging knowing look with Opeli. They seemed to be getting along famously. I started to wonder what exactly they talked about during their chats.

Starting that evening, Rayla and I took our meals with the others in the dining hall instead of in my room. It was good for me to get out or my room and start to resume a normal life again.

It was good for Rayla too. I loved watching her laugh and joke with Ez and Soren. They both treated her like a long-lost sister and she slipped into the role as if she’d been born for it. 

She was one of the family.

~~~~~

Ibis did arrive the next day as promised. He flew in of course. His belongings were travelling by land and would arrive later. Opeli wanted to give him a few days to settle in but he seemed more excited than I was to start training, so I started that day.

The lessons weren’t long because I still wasn’t comfortable being away from Rayla for more than thirty minutes. They initially consisted of reviewing and perfecting the spells I was already familiar with. But even that raised my spirits and made me more confident about leaving Rayla. 

We fell into a comfortable routine. I spent time with Ez and trained with Ibis while Rayla visited with Opeli or trained with Soren. She said her fighting wasn’t as good as it used to be, but Soren said she was still amazing. 

In the evenings, I changed her bandages, which were gradually becoming less, which meant she was revealing more of her scars. Her hair hadn’t completely grown back and her ear was still missing its point. And while the skin wasn’t red, it was a slightly different color and texture from the uninjured skin.

After a few weeks, the day came when she no longer needed any bandages.

The night I stopped doing her bandages I awoke to Rayla calling my name.

My nightmare had returned.

“Callum,” Rayla said shaking me. “Wake up. You’re having a bad dream.”

I sat up, panting, trying to get my bearings. Rayla was here, beside me, uninjured – mostly. I was ashamed to admit I was still worried she’d leave after all this time. What the heck was wrong with me?

“Sorry,” I said. “I was having a weird dream.”

Rayla frowned. “Only truth.” 

I sighed. “Okay. It was my old nightmare about you leaving.”

“But you haven’t had that nightmare for a while. Why now?”

I sat quietly, wondering what had changed. Rayla waited patiently in the silence.

I wasn’t proud of my answer. “I… I think part of me wondered if the only reason you haven’t left is because you were injured. Now that you’re better, maybe you’ll leave again.” 

Rayla seemed confused by my reply. “Well… I’m not completely better. But even if I were, why would I want to leave?”

“Don’t you still have the nightmare? The one that made you leave before?”

“I did,” she admitted. “But I’ve been talkin’ to Opeli about them during our chats.”

I was relieved they talked about something other than me.

Rayla continued. “She explained how teens often do stupid shit so I shouldn’t be so hard on myself. We should learn from our mistakes and do better next time. I now understand that fearin’ Viren like that gave him power over me. It made me weak and stupid. No more. Fuck that asshole.”

“Did you actually say ‘fuck’ and ‘asshole’ to Opeli?” I asked wide eyed, knowing that Opeli didn’t (and still doesn’t) condone profanity. 

“Not exactly,” she replied grinning. “But I agreed that we’re goin’ to fight him together. You. Me. Humans. Elves. Dragons. My nightmares have mostly stopped. Instead I sometimes dream that we’re seriously kickin’ his ass.”

I was so proud of her I smiled a dopey grin. “I hope your dream is real one day.”

“Me too!”

“So you don’t want to leave me?”

“Nope. You’re stuck with me forever. Hope you can handle it,” she said taunting me.

“Bring it on!” I said, with confidence. “You’re no longer afraid then?”

She paused instead replying. If she was still afraid of Viren, I wanted to help her.

“Only truth,” I reminded her.

“Maybe I’m a little worried how people will react when the see me and my scars.” I was relieved it wasn’t Claudia or Viren. “I’ve seen how people stop and stare even when the bandages hid the worst of it. Now it’s all out there. I feel naked.”

She looked worried so I tried to cheer her up. “I think you’re beautiful naked.” And I still do.

“Dummy,” she said gently punching my arm. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll get used to the stares. We should get some rest.”

We turned on our sides and she snuggled against by back.

I was happy that her fear of Viren no longer controlled her. That her scars were healing. She was working to get better and it was succeeding. It was hard work. 

But it seemed that the worst was behind us.

I drifted off to dreamless sleep, blissfully unaware of the challenges that still lay ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one is a lot heavier than the last one.
> 
> I hope Ez and Callum getting together worked. Go Fish is a classic, although it’s better with more than two people.
> 
> I couldn’t resist comparing Opeli to the Borg with “resistance is futile”. Although she’s more like Mary Poppins than the Borg really.
> 
> Still dropping hints as to what’s happening with Callum and Rayla when he’s writing this. Hopefully, that still adds a bit of mystery.
> 
> Next chapter Rayla and Callum face Rayla’s scars. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for sticking with this so far. 
> 
> Now I think I’m ending up with 7 chapters. Pretty sure. 😉
> 
> Let me know what you think. Comments are always appreciated!


	6. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla gets to wear Crownguard armor!
> 
> But scars get in the way…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting early!
> 
> Thanks to everyone for all the kudos and comments!  
> It’s great to know what’s working for you (and what's not!).

A few days later, we were chatting over supper with Ez, who was telling us about the trials of being a king. Even kings, especially young ones, need to blow of some steam occasionally. I was glad he felt he could confide in us.

“And tomorrow, representatives from the other four kingdoms will be here,” Ez said, after he finished his after-supper jelly tart. “Aanya and I have to try, _again_ , to convince them that Claudia _and_ Viren are still a threat to everyone. I don’t know how to get this through their thick skulls.”

“Some people won’t believe something unless they see if for themselves,” Ibis said philosophically. We’d invited him to join us at meals when he first arrived. I was glad he finally felt like he could join in with the conversation.

“It doesn’t help that we previously said Viren died falling from the storm spire,” Opeli added. “Now it’s hard to convince them he’s back from the dead.”

“I don’t know what proof would convince them,” said Soren. “Other than capturing him and bringing him back.” He paused seeming deep in thought. “Of course, then, we wouldn’t need their help to stop him. Because we’d have already stopped him. Which means we wouldn’t need proof anymore.” He scratched his head, pondering.

“Let me talk to them,” Rayla suggested. Everyone turned to look at her as she continued. “Let them see _me_. See what Viren and Claudia did to _me_.” She turned her head to better show her scars on the left side. “Here’s your proof.”

The room was awkwardly silent. Even the clatter of plates and utensils stopped.

Opeli spoke first. “Rayla sweetie, you don’t need to –”

“I know,” Rayla said quickly. “I appreciate that you’re all looking out for me. But I want to do this. I want to help. Help rid the world of Viren. Once and for all.” 

Callum knew that look on her face. She’d hated feeling helpless while recovering, itching to do something useful. And the sting of failing to kill him not once, but twice, hadn’t left her. She wasn’t going to back down.

Opeli looked at Ez, waiting for his response. Ez seemed to understand Rayla’s resolve because he smiled at her. “I’d love your help!” he said. “You and Callum can join me tomorrow morning for our meeting.”

There were some questioning looks around the table, but Ez had made his decision. 

We soon resumed our usual banter before everyone headed back to their rooms.

~~~~~

That evening Rayla seemed nervous.

She’d said she’d wear her scars proudly. But that was before the bandages were gone. Before when people saw her, their eyes focused on her face just a little too long. 

She hadn’t said anything about it, but I’d noticed her frowns and the irritation on her face whenever it happened. She was worried how the delegates would react.

“We don’t have to go with Ez tomorrow,” I ventured. “You just got your bandages off. You could wait a few more weeks.”

“I’m good,” she replied a bit too quickly.

“Only truth,” I reminded her.

She huffed in annoyance. “Fine. I’m a little nervous about how I’ll look around all those people. But I need to do it eventually. And Ezran needs my help now. Are you happy?”

“Yes,” I replied hugging her, still gently on the one side. “I think you’re brave. Braver than me.”

“Says the guy who threw himself off the Storm Spire to save me.” I could hear the smirk.

“I didn’t think about it, I just did it,” I replied.

“Still really brave,” she said kissing me.

As we lay in bed that evening, I wondered if I actually was brave. The nightmares had stopped but I didn’t feel like my fear of Rayla leaving was gone. More like I’d run away from it. I couldn’t see it anymore, but it was still out there. Waiting for me.

 _Or maybe I just worry too much_ , I thought, trying to reassure myself.

Rayla’s warmth against my back and soft breath against my hair made the fear seem very distant.

I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~

The next morning, Soren appeared with cadet Crown Guard attire for Rayla. Even though I wasn’t going to speak at the meeting, I was dressed in my formal princely uniform.

“This is heavy,” Rayla complained, taking the large basket filled with cloth and metal from Soren.

“I hope it fits,” Soren said. “Most Crownguard cadets are bigger than you. And you’re skinny too, so it might be a little loose.”

“I’m _not_ skinny,” Rayla countered. “I’m lithe.”

“Uhhh… sure. You’re very badass for someone so skinny.” Soren apparently wasn’t familiar with that last word. “Put on the gray undershirt and black trousers and I’ll help you with the rest.”

Rayla placed the basket on the floor and dug out the items Soren mentioned before heading to the washroom. “Be right back,” she said.

Soren stood with his hands clasped behind him, looking all around the room, whistling nervously while rocking on his heels.

“Soren, are you okay?” I asked.

He stopped whistling and looked guiltily at me. “Me? I’m fine. No problem.”

“Soren. Seriously, what’s wrong?”

He leaned over to whisper in my ear while glancing towards the washroom. “I’m a teensy bit worried some folks won’t like seeing an Crownguard elf.”

At that moment Rayla emerged from the washroom, noting Soren’s conspiratorial demeanor.

“Soren, what are you whispering about?” Rayla asked sounding eerily like Opeli. 

Soren froze in place but quickly straightened up. “Uhhh… Rayla, you’re my friend. And… I want you to know that you deserve to be a Crownguard. I don’t care what anyone else says.”

“What _are_ people saying Soren?” She inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Soren threw his hands up defensively. “Nothing really. I’ve just heard some whispers and rumors. Ummm… Everyone might not love the idea of you as Crownguard.” 

“Well, they’re going to have to get used to it.” I interjected, angry that people were still prejudice against elves after they helped save us all from Viren.

“Callum, it’s alright.” Rayla said calmly. “I didn’t expect everyone would be happy right away. Change takes time for some people.”

“Yeah, Callum… buddy.” Soren said, placing a hand on my shoulder. “We’ll handle it. Nothing for you to worry about.” It sounded like Soren didn’t want me upset. Which was silly. There wasn’t anything wrong with me. I was fine!

“Soren’s right Callum.” Rayla added. “Everythin’ll be fine.” She smiled reassuringly at me as she took my hand. “We’ll just ignore them, okay?”

I wasn’t happy about not confronting the bigots, but I nodded in agreement.

“Alright!” Soren said, clapping his hands together, sounding relieved. “Let’s get Rayla into the rest of her armor.”

Soren proceeded to help Rayla into the various pieces of armor finally finishing with the belt and sword. Because she wasn’t yet a full Crownguard, she didn’t yet have a cape and there weren’t any gold accents. Without a helmet and gloves, her elven features were obvious. 

It wasn’t a perfect fit but it was much better than her tattered Moonshadow armor. I was amazed how natural it looked on her. And how good she looked in it. She looks even better in it now.

“Do I have to wear the sword?” Rayla grumped. “I’d rather have my own blades.”

“Once you’re an official Crownguard, you can get your own custom armor with your blades,” Soren replied adjusting the sword belt. “For now, you have to put up with the sword.”

Soren stepped back to admire his handiwork. “You look good!” he said. “Move around to see how it feels.”

“This is heavy and clanky,” Rayla complained, walking around the room. “How can you fight in this?”

“The armor makes it harder to get hurt,” Soren explained patiently. “But it requires a different fighting technique than you use. No jumping and flipping. Don’t worry, I’ll teach you!” He seemed proud there was something he could show Rayla.

“Fine,” Rayla replied, walking around a bit more. “I think everythin’s still attached. Let’s get this over with.”

“Rayla, you don’t have to this,” I reminded her. I was still hovering over her, worried about her getting hurt. I didn’t like the judgmental stares I sometimes received and I was a prince and didn’t have any scars.

“I know, but I need to do it.” She took a deep breath. “Trust me on this. Please.”

I simply nodded.

Punctual as always, Ez showed up at our door to see how we were doing.

“You guys ready?” Ez asked.

“We’re ready,” I said, hoping it was true.

~~~~~

We walked together to the meeting room. Opeli and the representatives from the other kingdoms were already seated around the large table when we arrived. They stood as Ez entered the room, the rest of us trailing behind.

Their eyes were on Ez first, but as they gradually took in the rest of us, I heard gasps. Some of them placed a hand over their mouth in shock. 

I hoped most of the shock was seeing an elf in Crownguard armor.

Soren followed Ez to his seat at the table and remained standing behind him. I sat in a chair next to Opeli and Rayla stood behind me.

Thankfully, Ez had agreed to let Rayla speak first. 

She moved from behind me to the center of the room where she told everyone about seeing Viren in the Moon Nexus. How she had tracked him. She’d seen him, alive and well, along with Claudia and the staff. She explained how dangerous they were, pointing out her scars to drive home her argument.

Aanya, who hadn’t seen Rayla since the Storm Spire, listened intently with a sad frown.

Most of the rest of the delegation watched with mixtures of boredom and disgust, averting their gazes as much as decorum would allow.

Watching them, I felt my temper rise. Rayla was baring her soul trying to convince them to save themselves, and they were ignoring her.

Because she was an elf.

After she’d finished, Ez thanked her for the first-hand scouting report as one of our elven allies. I thought it was clever how Ez turned her suicidal mission into a daring intelligence gathering exercise.

Then he excused both of us.

Rayla was practically glowing with irritation as we walked back to my room.

“I know they didn’t believe me,” she grumbled. “They were too busying being grossed out by my scars.”

“No, I think Soren was right. They were expecting an elf in Crownguard armor.”

“Maybe at first,” she replied, still staring straight ahead. “But while I was talking, it was my scars. Their eyes were focused on my left side.” She stopped, turned to me and pointed at her left ear. “My not-quite-as-pointy ear seemed to fascinate them.”

“You did everything you could do.”

“Apparently, that wasn’t good enough,” she said. 

“Maybe Ez and Aanya can get them to accept the truth.”

“Unlikely. Ezran was right. They do have thick skulls.”

We walked the rest of the way to our room without speaking.

I helped her change out of armor, which seemed to improve her mood a bit. I left her alone as she paced around the room because she seemed to need time to cool down. 

But I did notice her sneaking glances at herself in the mirror.

Not long after we returned, Ez and Aanya stopped by with Soren. They weren’t making much progress, so they’d called a break for the day so everyone could consider Rayla’s information.

Aanya gave Rayla hugs and apologized for the rest of the delegation being such ‘bantherbutts’. She and Rayla went for a short walk, chatting like sisters, while Soren, Ez and I sat on the balcony, commiserating about how the meeting went.

I enjoyed talking with Ez, but I was distracted by the delegation’s reaction to Rayla’s scars. It wasn’t fair how they judged her because of them.

My fear had come true.

Although her scars didn’t bother me, they were still making her unhappy, which did upset me. I desperately needed to help Rayla not worry about her scars. I wracked my brain for a solution, finally hitting upon an idea.

After Ez and Aanya left, Rayla went off to spar with Soren as I hurried to my lessons with Ibis.

I convinced him to help me get a surprise for Rayla.

~~~~~

Two days later, I returned to my room from my lesson with Ibis, grinning broadly.

“What’re you smilin’ about?” she joked. “Did you learn some amazin’ new spell?”

“Something like that,” I said, barely containing my excitement. “I have a surprise.”

I reached in my pocket and pulled out a delicate Moon Opel pendent necklace.

“For you,” I said, holding it in my extended palm.

Rayla gasped as she covered her mouth her hands, eyes wide in surprise. “It’s beautiful,” she whispered.

“Here, I’ll put it on.” I offered.

I walked behind her and looped it around her neck as she held her hair up.

As soon as I fasten the clasp, the spell took effect. The left side of her head and neck now looked like the right side – skin, ear, and horn.

Rayla turned to face me, holding the tiny Moon Opel with her thumb and index finger of her right hand, admiring it. Apparently, she hadn’t noticed the illusion.

“I love it. What’s the occasion?” she asked, all her scars hidden behind the illusion.

“Remember how angry you were after the reaction from the delegation two days ago?”

“Yeah, those bantherbutts,” she said, lips tightening as she remembered. “But I don’t need this is to cheer me up. I’m over it. Really.”

“This isn’t just to cheer you up,” I replied with a sly smile. “I didn’t want you to worry about how you look ever again.”

Rayla looked at me questioningly, then hurried to the mirror. She moved her hand carefully over her now-unscarred left side of her face continuing on to the now long hair matching the hair on the right. I noticed a hint of a smile, like remembering a happy time from long ago.

“Callum. Did Lujanne make this?” she asked, not looking away from her reflection.

“Yes. I asked her to.”

She reached behind her neck and undid the clasp, the illusion immediately disappearing.

She walked to me holding the necklace in front of her by the two ends of the fine linked chain.

“I don’t need this,” she said, all hint of a smile gone. “I’m not ashamed of my scars.” Rayla put the necklace in the palm of one hand.

“Nor am I,” I said reaching my hand to lightly caress the left side of her face. “I love you just the way you are. This is for all those bantherbutts who can’t see past your scars to the real you and listen to what you have to say.”

Rayla made a rude noise with her mouth. “I don’t care what those morons think.”

I chuckled. “Unfortunately, we need those _morons_ to help us stop Viren. And they’re not the only ones. People tend to pay more attention to you if they find you attractive. It’s not right, but it’s the way it is.”

Rayla seemed to be thinking about it. I wondered if she was rejecting the illusion as a way to punish herself. She’d said she wanted to constantly remind herself of her mistake. But I thought she’d suffered enough so I tried a different tact.

“How about if you only wear it until your scars are a little less noticeable,” I offered.

She paused, considering my suggestion. “If you really think it’ll help us stop Viren, I’ll do it.”

“I think it will. Lujanne said you can wear it all the time if you want.”

I helped her put the necklace back on. Rayla returned to the mirror, touching her face and moving the illusory hair.

“Lujanne is amazing,” she said. “My skin looks like it used to although I still feel the scars. And I can see my hair again.” She turned her head from side to side appraising the look. “This will definitely make gettin’ ready in the morning quicker.” We both laughed at that.

She turned and hugged me. “This is an amazing surprise. Thank you.”

“I’m glad you like it,” I replied, kissing her.

“I’m going to wear it all the time,” she said. “It’s not fair I only look my best for the _morons_.” 

I chuckled. “Whatever makes you happy,” I said. 

Rayla wore it to dinner that evening and everyone was impressed with Lujanne’s handiwork. Aanya and Opeli complimented Rayla on how good the pendent looked on her. Ibis gave me a conspiratorial smile and nodded in approval.

Maybe it was the illusion at work but Rayla seemed like a weight had been lifted from her. She walked more confidently, smiled more and seemed happy when some of the guards did a double take when they saw her.

However, seeing her with the illusion unnerved me for some reason. As the evening wore on, I became more and more anxious. By the time we’d climbed into bed and kissed goodnight, I could feel my heartbeat pounding in my head.

I slept fitfully, before waking to Rayla calling my name.

“Callum!” she said, shaking my shoulder. “Callum, wake up!”

I abruptly turned and hugged her. “You’re here,” I said into her neck.

“Yes, I’m here,” she whispered, hugging me tightly, stroking my hair. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“It seemed so real.”

“Is your nightmare back?”

“Sort of.” 

She held me for a few moments. “Was it your usual nightmare?”

It wasn’t but I didn’t want to tell her about this one. “I don’t really remember,” I lied.

She pulled back and looked me in the eye. “Only truth,” she said sternly.

I reached up and touched what should have been her scarred face. I didn’t want to hurt her but we’d promised truth.

“This one was a different one,” I said looking away. “You and I were in bed, and you still had your scars. We kissed goodnight, both saying we’d see each other in the morning. In my dream, I woke up to see you without your scars, preparing to leave. I cried out that you’d promised to stay. But you said it was scarred Rayla who had agreed to stay. Unscarred Rayla was leaving again.” My voice was becoming choked. “And then you leapt off the balcony into the night. That’s when I woke up.” 

Rayla cupped my cheek and turned my head to look at her.

“Callum, I don’t have to wear the necklace if it bothers you,” she said gently.

“But it shouldn’t bother me!” I said sharply, angry at myself for being so weak. I didn’t want to keep her from her happiness.

“We’re both still healing,” she replied gently stroking my hair again. “I’m still taking it easy sparring with Soren. I’ll wear this later.”

“But it seemed like you enjoyed wearing it. I don’t want to make you sad because I’m a mess.”

“Callum, we’re in this together,” Rayla said firmly. “We help each other.”

“It doesn’t seem fair though that I’m hiding my scars but you can’t hide yours.”

Rayla snorted. “I hate to break it to you but you’re not hiding yours as much as you think.”

“I’m not?” I was honestly surprised. I had deluded myself into thinking I was almost better.

“No. It’s just that yours show up in what you say and do rather than on your skin. But we all care about you and want to help you get better.”

I lay there for a while, thinking about what she’d said. I hadn’t extended the time away from her. I did avoid thinking about her eventually going on Crownguard missions without me. She was right.

“I _am_ a mess, aren’t I,” I admitted.

She kissed my forehead. “We’ll be a mess together.”

She released me and moved to get out of the bed. “I’ll be right back,” she said.

Rayla rose and removed the necklace, placing on the chest of drawers before climbing back into the bed. Even in the faint light, I could see the imperfections in her face. 

She rolled to face me and took my hand, guiding it to her face.

“I want to you to touch my scars,” she said as my fingers lighting on her scarred cheek. “Know that I’m still here. That I’m not leaving. Now or ever.”

I felt the slight roughness of her skin and ran my fingers through her short hair. My body relaxed as I returned her gaze.

“Thank you,” I said.

“It’s no big deal. I wasn’t plannin’ on hiding under an illusion anyway.”

Even though she wouldn’t admit it, she’d enjoyed the necklace. And she was giving it up to help me. She was _so_ good to me. “I love you.” I pulled her close and kissed her tenderly. 

“I love you too,” she said after we pulled apart. “Now we both need to get some rest. Turn over and let me snuggle you.”

I rolled to my other side and she snuggled against my back, draping her arm over my waist. I took her scarred hand in mine, feeling the roughness, finding it comforting as I drifted off to sleep.

Over the next few weeks, Rayla continued to improve. She religiously working on regaining the full range of motion of her scarred joints. I was proud of how she gritted her teeth and worked through the pain. 

Although part of me was jealous of how well she was recovering. How she put the past behind her as water under the bridge and concentrated on making tomorrow better than today.

Rayla’s amazing progress was a stark reminder of my total lack of it.

Unable to overcome my fear that she’d leave, I resisted extending my times away from her.

I loved her – but she’d lied to me. There was still a knot of fear deep in my gut that I couldn’t untangle. I wanted to believe she’d stay. That she wouldn’t run off again in the middle of the night.

But deep down I was afraid to trust her. I didn’t know how to overcome that fear.

It hurts to remember that feeling. Now, I can’t imagine doubting her.

When Aanya showed up to take Rayla shopping in Katolis for a few hours, I embarrassed myself by vehemently arguing Rayla wasn’t up to it. She eventually went after Ez talked me down, but I was distraught the whole time they were gone.

Even worse were the times she wanted to exercise alone, running across rooftops or jumping from tree to tree. I couldn’t stand the thought of Rayla being away from me by herself. It was bad enough when Opeli, Aanya or Soren were with her without me.

I rationalized that she was still healing and I wanted to keep an eye on her in case she needed help. After much persuasion, she agreed to limit herself to exercising when I was with her. And I insisted she always stay within my sight, although I could tell this irritated her.

Her irritation carried over into the rest of our time together. She walked on eggshells with her actions and comments towards me, obviously trying not to upset me. Rayla isn’t, and never has been, someone who just sits around. She was as restless as a caged banther.

I could tell she was trying to be considerate, but it was wearing on her. We’d lost the informal comfort we’d had with each other.

Finally, her irritation finally boiled over. 

We were walking together to her sparring session with Soren. Usually, Soren would be there and they’d start sparring as I went off to my lessons with Ibis. However, today Soren wasn’t there when we arrived.

“Soren’s late,” I said accusingly.

“He’s probably busy with some Crown Guard duty,” Rayla said dismissively. “You go to your lesson and I’ll warm up while I wait for him.”

“I’ll wait with you.”

She rolled her eyes. “You really _don’t_ have to.”

“But I _want_ to.”

“You’re going to be late for your lessons.” Her mouth tightened.

“It’s okay if I’m a few minutes late.”

Rayla looked at me for a moment then sighed in frustration. “ _Fine_. I’m sure Soren will be here soon.”

Rayla began her warmups as I sat on a bench. She’d recovered most of her agility and I was impressed by her grace and power. She was almost back to her old self. Unlike me.

After a few minutes she walked over to me.

“You should go to your lesson,” she said.

“Ibis will be fine,” I replied flatly.

“You shouldn’t keep him waiting.” She glared at me. “It’s _rude_.”

“I want to make sure Soren shows up.”

“Why?” she asked throwing her hands in the air. “So he can keep an eye on me.” Her voice grew louder.

“Yes,” I replied emphatically, my voice also rising in volume. “To make sure you’re safe.”

She crossed her arms and cocked her head to one side. “Make sure I’m safe? Or make sure I don’t _leave_?”

“I’m worried you’re still healing. Is that a crime?” I was shouting now.

“Maybe you should worry more about _your_ healing!” Rayla was shouting too.

“I’m healing just fine, thank-you-very-much.” I yelled.

“Hey guys!” Soren interjected. We both turned to see him standing just a few feet away. Neither of us had noticed his approach. “Sorry I’m late. Crown Guard duties and all. Are you both okay?”

Rayla looked back at me. “We’re _fine_ Soren,” she said between gritted teeth. “Let’s spar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like my solution to the obvious question of why Rayla doesn’t just hide her scars with an illusion. Even if they don’t fool the sense of touch. I mean, she is a Moonshadow elf. Illusions and all that.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed Soren because there’s more of him next chapter!
> 
> I apologize for leaving you hanging a bit at the end.
> 
> But next chapter is finally the happy ending. After some angst first (of course!). 😉
> 
> Thanks to everyone for sticking with this. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


	7. Head, Hand, Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum’s not been himself lately, and others have noticed. You know it’s bad when one of those people is Soren 😉
> 
> Hopefully they can help him heal himself and his relationship with Rayla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m managing to post these faster as I get closer to the end.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for all the kudos and comments!  
> It’s great to know what’s working for you (and what isn’t!)  
> A good critique helps me improve so my fic will be better.

Rayla stalked off to the sparring area leaving Soren looking confused. “Did I interrupt something,” he asked.

“No.” I answered curtly. “We were just discussing whether I should wait with her until you arrived.” What was the big deal wanting to stay with her to make sure she was safe? 

At least that’s what I told myself to avoid facing the uncomfortable truth. Deep down, I knew I was in the wrong. But I was gripping too tightly to my fear of her leaving to look at myself honestly and see the hurt I was causing. Like someone who climbed too high in a tree and was now stuck, hanging on for dear life, afraid to look down even though that was where they needed to go.

Soren got a thoughtful expression on his face, which is unusual for him. I grew suspicious when he walked over to clasp me firmly on the shoulder.

“Callum… buddy…” He seemed uncertain what to say.

“Just say it Soren,” I snapped.

“I like Rayla a lot.”

“WHAT!” I screamed.

Soren’s eyes went wide as he shook his head. “No! No, not like that. As a friend. Or a sister. A not evil-Dark-Magic-trying-to-kill-us sister. She’s amazing and talented and easy to talk to. And she doesn’t treat me like I’m stupid.” Like I was doing.

“Soren,” Rayla called swinging her staff, “are we sparring or not?”

“I’ll be right there,” Soren said, turning to call back to her.

“Anyway,” Soren continued, “she’s really nice and she’s trying really hard to show that you can trust her. But… buddy… you’re still being a jerk about it.”

“No I’m not!” I was just worried about her, right?

“Yes you are.” Soren released my shoulder. He looked almost sad. “She’s done everything she can to prove herself to you and you still don’t trust her.”

“I trust her.” I said automatically.

He looked away, disappointment on his face. “I heard your argument when I got here.”

“That’s eavesdropping,” I accused.

“Not when you’re both yelling,” Soren said loudly. He looked around to see if anyone was around then continued quietly. “She’s sad that you don’t trust her after all she’s done. It _hurts_ her.”

“Soren, I trust her.”

“But you wouldn’t leave her alone here for five minutes.”

I had no answer to that. We stared at each other in uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

“She’s a good person,” Soren said softly. “She doesn’t deserve to be treated the way you’re treating her.”

“Soren,” Rayla called again, sounding impatient and irritated, “Callum needs to go to his lesson. And I’m bored practicing by myself.”

“Think about it,” Soren said as he turned to join Rayla.

~~~~~

I stood for a few moments watching Rayla and Soren sparring.

They laughed and joked as they swung at each other. 

Friends. 

Rayla certainly needed friends.

I knew Rayla loved me, but lately we’d lost that comfortable feeling between us. Instead, there was a strain, a tension, like she was afraid of doing anything that would upset me. 

There was a distance between us. Like she couldn’t be herself. 

Watching them sparring, I saw Rayla being herself. Leaping and spinning with joyful abandon. Taunting and teasing Soren. Him giving it right back to her.

I slogged off to my lesson, desperately wanting Rayla to be herself with me too. For us to be close again.

I hated to admit it but… Soren might be right. He was usually so oblivious to everything. If he thought I wasn’t trusting Rayla, then I must be really bad. 

That stung.

I finally started to admit to myself that I needed to trust Rayla to not leave me. But each time I thought about it, my fear of losing her rose its ugly head.

I was still lost in thought when I arrived at Ibis’ for my lesson. He ignored my tardiness and leaping right into the lesson.

We reviewed the spell from the previous lesson, working on the finer points, but my head wasn’t in it today. 

We were almost finished for the day when he finally confronted me about my lack of focus.

“Callum,” Ibis said as I struggled to draw the rune, “you don’t seem yourself today.”

I sighed and lowered my hand. “I’m sorry. I have a lot on my mind.”

“You mean Rayla?”

Even though we’d only know each other for a few weeks, Ibis could read me like Opeli could. I thought about saying no, but he’d know I was lying. And I desperately needed to talk to someone about this.

I sat in the chair and put my head in my hands. “Ibis, I don’t know what to do,” I moaned. “After all this time, I’m still worried she’ll leave me again.”

“I thought Rayla no longer wished to hunt Viren by herself,” he asked evenly. Like Opeli, he also remained calm and collected no matter the circumstances.

“That’s true,” I replied, wondering where he’d heard that. He wasn’t wrong. “But how do I know she won’t run off later on some other suicide mission? She promised me at the Moon Nexus that we’d go together. But she knew it was a lie.” I slumped back in the chair and sighed at the ceiling. “I don’t know how to trust her again.”

Ibis pulled up a chair to sit facing me, hands in his lap. “Callum, people make mistakes all the time. These experiences teach us how to make good decisions. Do you think Rayla has learned from her mistake?”

I raised my head to face him. “Yes… at least I think so. She says she did. But how can I be sure?” I was trying not to whine, but I wasn’t sure I was succeeding.

Ibis looked at me, radiating patience and calm. “Callum, nothing in life is certain. Even if she doesn’t leave, you could still lose her. One of you could get die from an illness or accident. There’s nothing we can do to prevent all the pain and hurt that may befall us or our love ones.”

“That’s depressing.” I was being a contrary teen.

Ibis chuckled, unfazed. “Maybe to some. But it’s also liberating. It means we should enjoy the love and happiness we can find while we have it and not let our worry about the future rob us of the joy of the present.”

Now I was confused. “So… I shouldn’t try to stop bad things from happening.”

“Not at all. You should have the courage to change things you _can_ change. As you and Rayla recently demonstrated so impressively with the egg,” he said smiling. “But you must also accept the things you _can’t_ change. And be wise enough to know the difference.”

I didn’t know Ibis was such a philosopher. “Is that an elven saying?”

“Yes, from a very wise old elf.” Ibis smirked before turning serious. “But I believe it also applies to you. Could you accept that you’ll never get a guarantee she won’t leave you and just trust her anyway?”

I’d never considered that possibility. If I trusted her, I could get hurt again. 

“I don’t know,” I answered.

Ibis frowned. “Callum, a relationship without trust won’t last. Your distrust due to your fear of losing her might be what causes you to lose her.”

Ibis’ words were a flash of terrible insight. 

The idea that I might lose her hit me like a kick to the gut.

But because it was happening slowly, I hadn’t noticed my mistrust driving us apart. Having her here _now_ blinded me to the possibility of losing her _later_. 

But Soren had noticed. 

That was bad. 

Maybe I’d already lost her.

I felt the blood drain from my face.

Ibis must have noticed my panic. “Callum, you need to breathe,” he commanded.

Yeah. 

Breathing good. 

I took a deep breath and released it slowly.

“That’s it,” Ibis encouraged. “In… hold it… out slowly.”

The breathing helped and I soon felt the panic recede, although I was still terrified that I might be losing her.

“Shall we continue?” Ibis asked calmly.

“Yeah. Sorry about that.”

“No need to apologize.” Ibis paused. “If I may ask, why don’t you trust Rayla?”

I thought about what Soren had told me. “I guess I’m afraid.” That hurt to admit. “Afraid to trust that she won’t lie to me anymore. Afraid of constantly worrying that she’s dead. Afraid of losing her. Afraid of hurting again.” I paused a moment and looked away, ashamed to admit my worst fear. “Because… I’m a coward.”

Ibis leaned forward, put a hand on my shoulder and looked directly at me. Ibis isn’t the touchy-feely type, so he must have been serious. “You jumped off the Storm Spire to save her without knowing if you could fly. You risked the ultimate hurt for her. That’s _not_ the act of a coward.”

“But I wasn’t being brave,” I protested. “I was just did it.”

“You still knew you could die. So why did you do it?” He wasn’t letting me off easy.

That moment came rushing back to me. 

Watching her fall into the open air after tackling Viren and that worm thing. My heart breaking at the thought of never seeing her again. Knowing I couldn’t live with myself if I did nothing. Willing to risk dying for her. I didn’t think – I acted.

“I couldn’t bear to lose her,” I said. “I couldn’t let her die if there was a chance I could save her.”

“So, your love and commitment saved her.”

I hadn’t thought of it that way. “I guess it did.”

Ibis dropped his hand from my shoulder and leaned back in his chair. “Now you have to decide if you’re once again willing to leap into the vast unknown to stay together, knowing you could be hurt.”

Ibis was right. That was the question I’d been avoiding all this time.

At the Spire, I had committed to her – head, hand and heart. 

But the wings didn’t appear until I admitted I loved her.

Love and commitment.

That was the answer.

Trusting Rayla required me to love her and commit to her. 

Like when I jumped after her. 

Right now, I loved her. 

But I hadn’t fully committed to her.

Instead, I selfishly worried about myself, about the possibility of me hurting in the future instead of worrying about Rayla actually hurting now. 

That wasn’t commitment.

That was cowardice.

I had risked dying for her. But now I was afraid to risk her lying to me?

Like a fulminis blast of revelation, I finally understood I was being selfish and cowardly.

A _jerk_.

She’d been offering her hand in apology and I kept slapping it away. 

Rayla didn’t deserve that. 

She deserved my trust.

And a big apology. 

Plu,s a big jerkface dance.

Everything became clear. The fog of distrust and fear evaporated, burned away by the heat of my love for her.

I was ready to commit to her – mind, body and spirt – and take the leap of trust.

I looked up to see Ibis sitting quietly observing me.

“Have you decided,” he asked.

“Yes. I’m taking that leap. I’m sorry, but I need to go.”

Ibis simply smiled and nodded his assent.

~~~~~

I dashed back to where Rayla and Soren were sparring.

Soren was pressing an attack on Rayla when I arrived.

“Rayla!” I shouted as I continued towards her. My face was flushed from a combination of the running and my shame at having treated her so poorly.

They both paused in mid-fight and turned to me.

“Callum, are you alright?” Rayla asked, obvious concern in her voice.

I stopped in front of her, out of breath. “I’m fine,” I said between gasps. “Better than fine.”

“Then why are you here early?” She said, sounding like she was still upset from our argument earlier. “I’m not goin’ to run off.”

“I know that. I’m here to apologize.”

“For bein’ here early?” She asked looking confused.

I needed to explain. “No,” I said. “For not trusting you. For being such a jerkface.”

Rayla warily studied me.

“Rayla, I love you. I believe you when you say you’re not going to leave. Now I trust you completely.”

Rayla raised an eyebrow. “So… you didn’t trust me before?”

This wasn’t going how I expected. “I’m sorry. I tried to. But I was afraid of being hurt. So… no. Not completely.” It hurt to watch her face cloud with disappointment.

When Rayla didn’t reply, I took her free hand in both of mine, and smiled at her.

“But I’m not afraid anymore,” I said smiling, unable to contain my excitement. “I finally realized that you rejected lies like I rejected Dark Magic. We both made a mistake that we’re not going to repeat. If you can believe I’ll never do Dark Magic again, I should be able to believe you’ll never lie to me again. I’m committed to you, mind, body and spirit.”

I was encouraged to see a hopeful smile blossom on her face. Our eyes locked together, some of the closeness we’d been missing returning. 

“Is this mind-body-spirit some sort of elven sex thing?” Soren asked, destroying the moment.

“Soren!” We cried in unison.

“Sorry…” Soren said sounding sheepish.

“It’s okay,” I replied, walking over to him and giving him a hug. “Thanks for being Rayla’s friend. And for being my friend too.”

Soren gave me an awkward one-handed hug since he didn’t want to drop his staff.

“Sure,” he said. “Anytime. Glad I could help.”

“What are you talkin’ about,” Rayla asked.

I released Soren and turned back to her. “Soren was worried about you. So he gave me a friendly kick in the butt so I’d stop being such a jerkface.”

“Does this mean I get the dance,” she asked smirking.

I smiled. Her teasing was reassuring. “Yes. A very long dance. But more importantly, I want you to go wherever you want and be with whoever you want to be with.” I paused to take a deep breath and gather my courage for the next statement. “And… I don’t have to come with you.”

She looked at me hopefully. “I can wait for Soren by myself?”

“Yep.”

“I can go shopping with Aanya and you’ll be okay.”

“Yep.”

“How about trainin’ by myself in Katolis or the forest?” She looked like she expected to catch me with this question.

I thought for a moment before answering. “Just let me know where you’re going and when you’ll be back. That way I’ll know where to look for you if you hurt yourself. I’m still going to worry about you a little.”

“I’m not goin’ to hurt myself,” she replied, playfully indignant. “But I’ll tell you anyway.”

“Thank you,” I replied sincerely. “To prove that I trust you, I’m going to leave now and let you finish sparring with Soren.” I steadied myself for the next part. “Then you can go do what you want with whoever you want for as long as you want.” I took her hand again and kissed it. “I love you and I trust you.”

I dropped her hand and turned, walking slowly back to my room. I heard Rayla walk back to Soren.

I resisted the urge to turn and watch what she was doing. 

I loved her. 

I trusted her. 

I could do this. 

I concentrated on my breathing, willing myself to remain calm.

I’d only walked a short distance before Rayla suddenly appeared next to me. I stopped and turned to her. Maybe I hadn’t been clear.

“What are you doing here?” I asked. “I’m fine. Go do whatever you want.”

“I’m doin’ what I want. And I’m with who I want to be with.”

She wrapped me in a hug. “Callum, I know how hard this was for you,” she whispered.

“Ibis helped,” I said hugging her back, feeling a closeness I’d missed so much.

“Opeli helped me and I think she and Ibis talk. I see them together a lot.”

So that’s how Ibis knew what was going on. “He did know a lot about our relationship,” I said.

Rayla pulled away, bouncing with excitement. “Oooo! We should celebrate.” A cunning look crossed her face. “I know. I’ll steal us some jelly tarts. Meet you back at your room in 10 minutes.”

Rayla darted away, climbed to a rooftop and ran out of sight. I continued on to my room, amazed at how relaxed I was. The knot of doubt and fear in my gut was gone.

I sat at my desk drawing while I waited for Rayla to return. A sense of calm had replaced my worry and indecision. 

For better or for worse, I had made my decision based on who I was.

And who she was.

Committing to her brought a sense of freedom and calm.

In _much_ less than 10 minutes, Rayla dropped onto my balcony with a cloth bundle in one hand.

“Ha! I’ve still got it.” she said triumphantly hoisting the bundle. “I bring jelly tarts,” she said dramatically. “Let the celebration begin!”

We sat on the balcony and stuffed our faces, laughing and joking like we did before she’d left. 

Ibis was right – you’ll miss a lot of good things if you don’t take some risks. 

Rayla laughing and smiling was definitely worth any risk.

~~~~~

Things were much better after that.

She was back to her daring, exuberant self. Although she did _sometimes_ think before she acted, at least a bit more than she used to. I hoped this meant she thought some about her own well-being instead of recklessly leaping in headfirst all the time.

In fact, Rayla was the happiest I’d ever seen her. That shadow of doubt that she wasn’t good enough to be loved no longer seemed to hang over her.

Her training with Soren was good for both of them. Because they’re both so competitive, they learned from each other and both improved. She needed someone who could keep up with her when it came to fighting, as I certainly couldn’t. 

Rayla learned quickly, of course, and Opeli soon appointed her a Crownguard. At first, as Soren predicted, this caused some grumbling in the ranks. However, once Soren required each one of them to train against Rayla, none argued she wasn’t qualified. Eventually, even the most anti-elf members joined Soren and her along with the others at the pub for their weekly Crownguard bonding and grudgingly admitted maybe _all_ elves weren’t bad.

She’d occasionally cajole me into training with her. For my own good, _of course_. It went slightly better than it did when I used to train with Soren because I used Sky magic to enhance my movement. But not enough to even come close to challenging Rayla.

After she’d wear me out, I’d assert that I’m a lover, not a fighter. To which she’d always smile at me with her amused smugness and challenge me to prove it. Not one to back down from a dare, I’d immediately kiss her… and then we’d continue proving my assertion. 

Deciding to trust Rayla removed a heavy burden of worry that I hadn’t realized I’d been carrying all those months. My Sky magic training moved faster than before as if my emotional lightness and freedom carried over into my magic.

And for the first time in a long time, I was happy too. 

Deeply, completely happy.

The nightmares were gone. 

The scars were healed.

I encouraged Rayla to spend time without me, and she quickly became friends with Amaya and Janai when they were around. She also become fast friends with Ellis and Aanya, all three of them occasionally getting together in Duren for a ‘spa’ vacation.

I spent more time with Ez, Soren, Ibis and others. I worked hard on learning Sky magic. Our time apart didn’t terrify me anymore. Instead, it made me appreciate our time together even more. 

I was happy. Rayla was happy. Everything was wonderful.

Until the day before my sixteenth birthday.

Ez and Rayla had been plotting together for weeks planning a fabulous birthday party for me. Soren was involved too, but as usual, he occasionally let things slip. Let’s just say the cake flavor wasn’t a secret anymore after I talked with him.

No one ever mentioned it was to make up for how horrible my birthday had been the year before, but I understood. I appreciated their effort, but I wasn’t going to fall apart. I was over my fear.

But Rayla managed to get out of her Crownguard duty and spent the entire day running around organizing my party and being worried and stressed. It was late when she finally returned to our room and collapsed on her back on the bed with a groan.

I looked up from my drawing. “Long day?”

“I can’t believe how _hard_ it is to have a party.”

“I’m sure it’ll be great,” I said, getting up from my desk.

“Great isn’t good enough,” she protested. “It has to be perfect!”

I gently sat on the bed next to her and smoothed her hair away from her face. “No, it doesn’t”

“Yes, it does!” she huffed sitting up next to me.

“Why?”

She glanced guiltily at me then thinned her lips and looked away. “Because you deserve it,” she said quietly. “To make up for what I did to you last year.”

I wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to me, and kissed her hair. “You putting up with Jerkface Callum all that time _more_ than makes up for _anything_.”

She relaxed a bit and leaned into my hug, resting her head against mine. “But I don’t want this birthday to be anything like your last birthday. You said it was the worst birthday of your life. I want this to be the best.”

The last birthday was definitely _not_ a winner. Rayla had lied and left. The ache from the loss of Harrow was still fresh. I was adrift without a mom or dad. Just me and Ez left. Morosely pondering how happiness was a fleeting thing - you couldn’t count on anyone to be there tomorrow. How everyone leaves eventually. My thoughts then _were_ in a very dark place.

But this birthday wasn’t like that. Not at all.

“This birthday is already nothing like my last one,” I said. “Then I was just starting to learn magic. Now I’m an amazing, experienced – and might I add – incredibly handsome Sky mage.” I grinned waiting for her response. 

She snorted and turned to look at me. “And modest,” she said smirking. “Don’t forget that.”

“And you’re part of team Crownguard,” I continued with a smile, pointedly ignoring her taunt. “We’ve both changed. And grown a lot. Together.”

“You’re right,” she admitted. “Then I thought I had to do everythin’ myself and not rely on anyone else. Now I’m fine lettin’ others fight team Viren.”

“And I’m all better. What happened a year ago is behind us. Please don’t think there’s anything you need to atone for. Or that I’ll break. I’m strong now.” I squeezed her closer to back up my statement. “You made me strong. Made _us_ strong.”

Her eyes were glistening as a tear trailed down her check towards her quivering lips.

I leaned in and kissed those lips, putting all my love and commitment to her into that kiss.

“There’s one other difference too,” I said as we pulled apart. “Then I only loved you lots and lots.” I kissed the tear on her cheek. “Now I love you lots and lots and lots and lots.”

She grinned at my silly effort to cheer her up.

“Yep, this birthday is going to be _nothing_ like the one last year.” She said. 

“I’m glad you agree.” I kissed her forehead. “Now, let’s get ready for bed and snuggle,” I suggested. “That’ll help you relax.”

We both quickly washed up and changed into pajamas, Rayla still wearing mine. And still looking better in them than I did. She grudgingly gave them up recently because they didn’t fit anymore, but I expect that will only be for a little while.

I crawled into the bed to lie on my back. Rayla snuggled on her side next to me, her head on my shoulder, one leg over mine. My arm wrapped around her lazily stroked up and down her arm. She sighed and relaxed as my other hand carded fingers through her hair massaging her scalp.

We lay there for a while, as I listened to her almost purr with contentment.

“I thought of another difference,” I said breaking the silence.

“Hmmm?….” Was all she apparently could manage.

“Then we slept in separate beds. Now we sleep together. I think that’s a huge improvement.”

“MmmmHmmmm…” she murmurer.

“I hope you’re stressed about the party anymore.”

She took a deep breath before answering. “Nope. Too tired to care.” She breathed slowly.

“Well, you shouldn’t be worried. I know this’ll be my best birthday ever. Because I love you.”

“I love you too,” she breathed.

I kissed her head goodnight and closed my eyes, smiling at the thought, that before Rayla appeared in my life, how impossible this all would have seemed. 

Dragons and elves and magic. It all seemed fantastic. Like I was living a fairy tale.

But the most amazing part of the story was Rayla. An assassin. Who loved _me_ – a prince. 

And I loved _her_. An amazing Moonshadow elf.

In my heart, I understood that Rayla really was like the moon. She was always there, even when I couldn’t see her. And I could always count on her return, bright as ever.

I drifted off to sleep with her nestled in my arms.

No nightmares.

Only happy dreams. 

I think Rayla and adoraburrs were involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Callum and Rayla are finally both fully healed from their TTM scars.
> 
> I apologize that this isn’t the last chapter. It was getting way too long so I split off the epilogue part into the next chapter. I am obviously terrible at estimating word count when I start.
> 
> You could stop here with everything resolved. But then you’d miss out on all the fluff, fluff, more fluff and humor in the next one 😊 (The last one, I promise!)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated as I’m still learning this writing thing.
> 
> I’d especially like to know if Callum’s recovery arc worked and made sense to you. Or was it too heavy. Or too long and drawn out. Or not in character. Or… whatever.
> 
> Anyway, thanks to everyone for sticking with this. One more wrap up chapter to go!


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of humorous and fluffy epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really is the last chapter. 😊
> 
> Thanks to everyone for all the kudos and comments!

In the ensuing years, Rayla and I became ambassadors to both the human and elven nations, eventually convincing them to put aside the years of hatred and unite against the threat of Viren, Claudia and Aaravos. 

It took years of struggle and sacrifice, but Viren and Claudia were finally defeated and Aaravos was imprisoned once again.

We found the coins with Runaan and Rayla’s parents and think we can soon get them out.

I was able to teach other humans to connect to an arcanum. With no need to ever use Dark Magic again, we outlawed it for good.

Having fought together side by side against a common foe, humans, elves and dragons forged a lasting bond of peace and friendship.

Rayla and I decided _we_ also wanted to forge a lasting bond.

“So, you’re good with Aanya being my maid of honor,” Rayla asked, sitting at the desk in our room one warm, sunny morning.

“Love it,” I replied from the chair facing her. “And you’re good with Soren being my best man?”

“As long as his toast isn’t too crude,” she replied with a raised eyebrow.

I chuckled. “I’ll remind him there _will_ be children there. It’s too bad Ez has to be part of the ceremony. He should be my best man.”

“He _is_ the king. Duty calls. Don’t worry, he knows how you feel.”

“Yeah. I guess being the one to marry us is better than best man anyway,” I admitted. “Say, is Aanya helping you pick out a dress.”

“Of course,” Rayla replied as if it had been decided long ago. “She has excellent fashion sense, and I appreciate her help. She’s also making suggestions about my hair and makeup. And any jewelry of course. Ethari volunteered to make something for me once we decide what it should be.”

I paused to consider if I should make a certain jewelry suggestion. I decided it was now or never. A final bit of the past that needed to be cleaned up.

“I know one piece of jewelry you could wear,” I offered, trying to sound nonchalant. “But only if you want to.”

“And what would that be, mister fashion?” she asked smirking.

“The illusion necklace.”

Rayla stopped, her face growing serious.

“Callum, are you sure? We haven’t looked at it since you first gave it to me years ago.”

“Rayla, this is our wedding,” I explained. “You’re going to wear a dress you normally would hate because you can’t run in it. Your hair will be styled in a way that wouldn’t withstand one minute of sparring with Soren. You never wear makeup because it might get in your eyes and interfere with your duties.”

“That’s all true, but –”

“But this one day, you’ll do all these things because the day is special. The necklace is just one more special thing to do. If you want to wear it, wear it.”

“Are you sure it won’t bother you?” She studied my face, not completely convinced. “Only truth.”

Her scars were subtle now, just slight differences in color and texture. Her hair had completely grown back although the tip of her ear was still missing. She could hide it all with makeup. Or she could simply use the necklace. And it would prove to her I was completely healed.

I walked over and took her left hand, still slightly scarred, and kissed it. “Not...” I kissed her left cheek. “At…” I kissed the ear where the tip was missing, earning a shiver from her. “All…” I started kissing the left side of her neck under her ear, working my way down towards her shoulder.

She playfully pushed me away. “Save those kisses for after the wedding,” she said giggling. “We have to get ready now.”

“I just wanted you to know I’m serious about the necklace,” I replied grinning. “Tell me Aanya isn’t planning to use a makeup. The necklace is easy makeup. Nothing more.”

Rayla put a hand to her chin, considering my offer. “It would make getting ready much easier.”

“You won’t have to worry about it smearing or getting it on things.” Eminently practical I thought. “And it’ll be easy to take off quickly that evening,” I said huskily, wagging my eyebrows suggestively.

“You are _so_ bad.” She said playfully backhanding my shoulder. “Alright, I’ll wear it.”

I truly was fine with her wearing it. There weren’t two different Raylas in my mind anymore. There was just one Rayla. Her appearance may have changed over the years, but her love for me never did. Nor did mine for her. I’d long ago understood the illusion necklace wasn’t going to change that.

“How’s everything else going?” I asked, glad she’d accepted my suggestion.

“Opeli volunteered to take charge of the planning since she knows I hate planning social events. So, I’m letting her handle the invitations, the food, the music and the decorations. She seems more exciting about our wedding than we are.”

“You _are_ like a daughter to her.”

“Well, Ibis seems pretty proud of his star pupil too,” she said smiling.

I nodded. “He’s taught me a lot and he’s always been there when I needed help. I’m grateful to have him as my teacher.”

Rayla got a thoughtful look on her face as we discussed Opeli and Ibis. “Does it seem like there’s something going on between those two?” she asked.

“Who?” I replied, wondering if I’d understood the question. “Opeli and Ibis?” This had never crossed my mind.

“Yeaaah.” Rayla said still thinking. “They try to hide it but I’ve seen the way they look at each other.”

“Really?” I had my doubts. They were both so prim and proper. “I’m having trouble imaging either of them love struck.”

“Not me. I’ll be keeping an eye on those two.” She smiled slyly as we continued our planning.

~~~~~

The wedding went off without a hitch.

It was a huge affair with elves and humans from all across the world in attendance. And a few dragons.

Rayla was radiantly beautiful with her magnificent dress, the color of moonlight. Aanya outdid herself with the hairstyle, braids with glistening cloth interwoven, keeping her hair up to reveal her long neck. All made up perfectly with the illusion necklace.

I told her she looked stunning.

She said I cleaned up nicely.

We vowed to love and protect each out. 

To never lie to each other – only truth. 

We exchanged bands and we were finally married. 

Ez smiled so much I thought his face would crack. 

Ethari cried. 

So did Soren.

The after party was a rousing success. Barius outdid himself on the feast. And spirits from around the world flowed freely. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves.

Unfortunately, Rayla and I only managed to grab occasional bites of food and sips of the drinks due to our required participation in the numerous wedding customs of both humans and elves which are too numerous to list. Suffice to say there was lots of clapping, singing, dancing, throwing, laughing and drinking.

As the hour grew late, most of the guests had congratulated us on our wedding and retired for the evening.

The musicians were finishing their last set when Rayla and I managed to squeeze in a slow dance, finally able to enjoy the warm, beautiful evening.

“Hi there husband,” Rayla said, looking up at me, arms around my neck as we moved to the music.

“Hi there wife,” I replied with a silly grin. This was something we’d dreamed about for so long and it had finally come true. I resisted the urge to pinch myself to see if I was asleep.

She smiled a lovestruck grin back and looked at me with dreamy eyes. “It sounds both strange and wonderful to call you _husband_.”

“That’s because I’m both strange _and_ wonderful,” I smirked.

“Ain’t that the truth,” she said chuckling.

“Well, I look forward to calling you _wife_ for a _very_ long time,” I said.

“Good,” she said smirking. “Because now you’re officially stuck with me. No take backs. There’s no refu… Hey!” She tilted her head to the side to look past me. “Is that Opeli and Ibis dancing.”

I turned my head to follow Rayla’s gaze. Ibis and Opeli were standing close with arms around each other, Opeli’s head on his chest, swaying slowly to the music.

“Sure looks like it,” I said.

“I _told_ you something was going on between them,” she whispered excitedly. “Opeli had them sit together this evening too. Let’s move closer.”

Without waiting for my reply, Rayla took the lead in our dance, maneuvering us through the few other couples on the floor until we were dancing next to Opeli and Ibis, who didn’t seem to notice us.

Rayla reached out and tapped Opeli on the shoulder. Opeli looked up and turned to her. “Hi Rayla,” she said lifting her head. She didn’t sound completely sober.

“Opeli, I want to thank you for everything you’ve done for me,” Rayla said still going through the motions of dancing with me. “This wedding was perfect. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome sweetie,” Opeli replied with a smile. “You and Callum deserve your happiness.”

“ _You_ do too,” Rayla replied with a wink and a knowing glance at Ibis.

Opeli smiled and blushed.

“But no hanky-panky!” Rayla admonished, playfully waving a finger while barely able to contain her laughter.

“Don’t worry sweetie,” Opeli replied with a mischievous grin. “You can bet _I’l_ l listen to _you_ as well as _you_ listened to _me_.”

They stared at each other for a moment before both burst into laughter at their shared joke.

Ibis and I simply looked at each other and shook our heads.

I knew Rayla was glad she was now officially part of my and Ez’s family. She had been from the moment we started on our journey with Zym’s egg, although we didn’t realize it back then.

And Opeli was part of our family too. 

As is Soren. 

And Ibis. 

And Amaya and Janai.

We weren’t all born into this family, but we’re family, nonetheless.

We made this family through our love and respect for each other.

And for the world.

~~~~~

Later that evening, back in our room, I appreciated just removing the necklace and not having to worry about lots of makeup.

Gave us more time to prove I really am a lover, not a fighter. 

Repeatedly.

~~~~~

It’s been two years since our wedding.

Now that I’m almost finished putting pen to paper, I realize that I don’t want to forget or stop thinking about the last ten years.

Our scars have been healed for a long time and they continue to fade with time although sometimes something brushes against them and reminds us of a hurt from long ago. 

I wish my mom, dad and stepdad could have seen us get married. Or sometimes Ez and I will reminisce about when we were kids and I’ll start to miss them again.

But those memories are no longer painful.

Because our scars are part of who we are. A history of where we’ve been, what we’ve done, who we’ve loved.

So we accept our scars as part of us. 

We live with them and learn from them.

I learned that loving Rayla is like connecting to an arcanum. I needed to understand her completely. Then without reservation, commit to her – mind, body and spirit.

Our connection allowed us to accomplish amazing, _magical_ things. 

Like helping to save the Zym and the whole world.

And very soon, Rayla and I will accomplish our most amazing magic yet. 

Although I have to admit she’s doing most of the work.

Like an arcanum, we’re part of each other – I’m part of her and she’s part of me. And soon there will be someone who is part of both of us. 

Separate but inseparable.

* * *

I hear Rayla stirring in our bed. I must have woken her with my pen scratchings.

“Callum sweetie, are you coming to bed soon?” she asks, voice groggy from sleep.

I place the pen in its holder as the candle flickers in the evening darkness of our room. It’s grown late, but I’m finally finished.

“Yes, I’m done,” I say. “I’m sorry I woke you.” 

“You didn’t wake me,” she said pushing herself to swing her legs over the edge of the bed. “I have to pee again, like I do every hour now. I just miss you in the bed with me.”

I turn and watch with pity as she groans then stands up from the bed with her protruding belly.

“I’ll be glad when this baby gets here,” she says, heading for the washroom. “I’m tired of waddling and peeing all the time.”

“Didn’t the midwife say it should be anytime now?” I ask as I change into nightclothes.

“Yeah,” Rayla says returning to the bed. “But she also said since no one has experience with a human and elf mix, she’s just guessing.”

“Well, Ez can’t wait to be an uncle,” I say from the washroom. “He wants to see if he can talk with babies like he does animals.”

“I hope he can. Then he can tell us why the baby’s crying.” Another groan. “Can you give me a back rub when you come to bed?” She asks plaintively.

“Sure thing. I’ll be right there.” I feel so bad for her, I want to help any way I can.

I’m almost ready for bed when Rayla calls out.

“Callum.” She says calmly but with a hint of urgency. “Please bring me some towels.”

I drop what I’m doing and hurry to the bed with a stack of towels.

“Are you alright,” I ask, trying not to sound panicked.

“I’m fine,” she replies taking the towels. “But my water broke. Run and find the midwife. I think I feel the contractions starting.”

I throw on some clothes and hurry out the door.

As I run down the hall, I can’t help thinking how Rayla and I are about to start another chapter of our life. 

We’ve taken a leap of faith together. 

Committed to the hardest job in the world.

Parenting.

People ask me if it’ll be a boy or a girl. 

I always smile and say, yes, it will definitely be a boy or a girl. 

When they ask how many fingers and toes I think they’ll have…

I always say… at least eight.

But whether it’s a boy or girl, or how many fingers they have doesn’t matter, because we’re a family.

We’re together.

And we’re home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ibis/Opeli ship. You saw it here first! Seemed like spending all that time being Mom and Dad to the kids would draw them together. Plus I liked the Callum/Rayla parallel.
> 
> Hopefully this chapter adequately resolves the hints I’ve been dropping the last few chapters.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for sticking with this. I’m honored you took the time to read these 30K+ words. Your comments and kudos really helped inspire me and gave me great feedback on what I was doing right and what needed improvement.
> 
> I’m currently working on a longer post S3 fic. I’m still not comfortable posting any chapters until I have the whole thing at least outlined, so it will probably be a while before I post anything again. But your support of this fic will make the next one even better.
> 
> Thank you all. You’re a great fandom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, this scratched the TTM ending itch.


End file.
